kogama_legendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 1: Licht und Dunkelheit
Der stärkste Krieger der Welt... Das Jahr 984 N.V.V.A... Das Ascheland war ein Reich im südlichen Kontinent. Es war schon lange im Krieg gegen Oratyrea und dessen Militär war weit fortgeschritten, doch sie blieben sehr lange ruhig. Doch seitdem iliyaz an die Macht kam, änderte sich dies. Er wollte die Weltherrschaft und griff mehrere Länder an. Er schwächte die Supermacht Oratyrea und griff Akata an. In einer Schlacht verlor Akata und sie mussten ein Drittel ihres Gebiets hergeben. Das Ascheland begann auch Angriffe gegen Etyria und das Valyrianische Reich. Bei diesem Angriff blieb auch das friedliche Königreich Vaturon nicht verschont... Währenddessen im Königreich Vaturon... Im Thronsaal der Hauptstadt Cilophos gab es eine Besprechung zwischen den König MineHero und seinen Wesir Jikun... Jikun:,,Du willst die Steuern abschaffen?..´´ MineHero:,,Ja. Es freut eh schon der Bevölkerung.´´ Jikun:,,Dann kriegen wir aber kein Geld, damit wir was neues bauen können.´´ MineHero:,,Wir haben eh ein riesiges schönes Königreich und so. Auch ohne Steuerza...´´ Ein Bote stürmte in den Raum. Bote:,,FEINDLICHE TRUPPEN HABEN DIE STADT AVENAR ANGEGRIFFEN!!´´ Avenar war eine riesige Stadt an der südlichen Grenze von Vaturon. Die Stadt war durch die vielen schön verzierten Häuser und der starken Bevölkerungszahl bekannt, sowie auch als frühe Sommerresidenz und späterer Heimat des akatanischen Kronprinzen berühmt. Sie galt als einer der schönsten Städte und seit dem Friedensabkommen zwischen Etyria, Akata und der Allianz als Symbol des ewigen Friedens. MineHero:,,Was?!´´ Bote:,,Es waren genauer gesagt Ascheland-Soldaten.´´ MineHero:,,Sie drohten uns eh und ihre Drohung machen sie wahr... Entsendet Truppen nach Avenar! Sie sollen die Feinde zurückhalten!´´ Jikun:,,Ich werde für die Armee kämpfen!´´ Die Armee von Vaturon setzte alles auf einem Schlag. Sie entsendeten ihre halbe Armee, um Avenar zu verteidigen. Die Schlacht war entgegen der Erwartungen der Vaturonier nicht erfolgreich. Eher war es eine brutale Abschlachtung. '' Währenddessen in der Residenz der Telyrus-Dynastie... Itzuhido:,,Ich würde gern die Geschichte von GM Psiiclox hören..´´ TorGrim:,,Na gut. Ich erzähl sie dir. GM Psiiclox war ein sehr starker Krieger aus dem Ascheland. Er entstammte der Vakishon-Kriegerdynastie und war schon immer hitzköpfig, was sich aber, seitdem er seine Familie an das oratyreanische Reich verlor, änderte. Seit daher hasst er Oratyrea und kämpfte für das Ascheland. Mit der Zeit wurde er der stärkste Krieger der ganzen Welt. GM Psiiclox gilt als äußerst eiskalt und unberechenbar, aber seine Gefühlslosigkeit verdeckt nur seine innere Trauer wegen seiner im Krieg gefallenen Familie.´´ Plötzlich kam Sam auf die Terrasse der Residenz. Sam:,,Ihr solltet lieber reingehen. Wir werden angegriffen vom Ascheland.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ascheland?´´ Sam:,,Ja. Sie sind hinter der Resid...´´ Auf einmal landete ein starker Krieger auf der Terrasse. Er hatte eine silberne Rüstung und ein langes Schwert. Unbekannter Krieger:,,Ihr werdet im Namen von Ascheland exekutiert. Es war der Befehl unseres Imperators.´´ Sam:,,Wenn du an meinen Sohn willst, musst du erst an mir vorbei.´´ Sam zog ihre zwei Schattenkatanas und flüsterte zu Itzuhido. Sam:,,Itzuhido... Ich werde ihn hinhalten. Nimm diese Schattenkatanas. Sie gehören nun dir. Ich habe eh noch ein Schwert und kann ihn hinhalten.´´ TorGrim bekämpfte den unbekannten Krieger, doch der unbekannte Krieger konnte ihn an der Hüfte erwischen und dann schnitt er ihn entzwei. TorGrim fiel tot zu Boden. Itzuhido war sichtlich geschockt und schrie vor Wut. Sam:,,Fliehe. TorGrim hätte es auch so gewollt.´´ Itzuhido:,,Das werde ich.. Aber nicht ohne dir!´´ Sam:,,Halt!´´ Der unbekannte Krieger ging auf Sam los und rammte seine Klinge in ihr Gesicht, worauf er sie von der Terrasse trat und ihre Leiche weit runter auf die Straße, wo Soldaten gegeneinander kämpften, fiel. Itzuhido:,,NEEEIIIIINNNNNN!!!!´´ Unbekannter Krieger:,,Jetzt bist du dran.´´ Itzuhido sprang vom Balkon, worauf er durch ein Fenster flog und weiter flüchtete, während er verfolgt wird. Unbekannter Krieger:,,Du kannst dich nicht ewig von mir verstecken oder fliehen!´´ Itzuhido konnte nach einer Weile den unbekannten Krieger abschütteln und fand sich nun auf der offenen Straße wieder. Er sah die Trümmerteile einiger eingestürzter Häuser, sowie auch kämpfende Soldaten und Luftschiffe, die sich beschießen. ...Sie haben meine Mutter und meinen Onkel umgebracht... Ich schwöre, ich werde das Ascheland zerstören und mich rächen... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido hielt seine Schwerter ganz fest und begab sich in Kampfstellung, als ein Gebäude einstürzte und auf ihn krachte. Itzuhido konnte nur überleben, da das Gebäude glücklicherweise mit den Fenster auf ihn einkrachte und Itzuhido somit keine schweren Verletzungen bekam, aber er wurde bewusstlos und fiel um. ''Die Schlacht dauerte Wochen und die Feinde kamen ins Landesinnere. Die Vaturonier konnten die Feinde noch gerade abwehren, doch die Feinde setzten noch eine Verstärkung ein und mit ihren technologisch überlegenen Luftschiffen zerstörten sie Avenar und zugleich die letzte Verteidigungsbastion von Vaturon. Sie griffen auch die Hauptstadt an und in einer Schlacht, in der MineHero starb, schlugen sie Vaturon vernichtend. Die Armee von Vaturon kämpfte mit allem, was sie haben, doch trotz ihres Mutes und ihrer Entschlossenheit verloren sie. Es vergingen 4 Jahre nach dieser Niederlage.... Währenddessen in der Wildnis im Süden von Avenar... ...Und noch ein Wolf!´´ Itzuhido schlitzte von einem Wolf die Kehle auf, als der Wolf sprang. ...Vier Jahre ist es her, seitdem ich meine Fähigkeiten in der Wildnis und in dieser Stadt trainierte... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido saß sich im Schatten eines Baumes nieder. Itzuhido:,,Dieses scheiß Ascheland... Sie griffen uns ohne Vorwarnung an..´´ Er legte mit kleinen Zweigen die Flagge des Aschelandes, nahm seinen Dolch und stach mehrmals auf die gelegte Flagge drauf, während er schrie. Itzuhido:,,Diese Bastarde haben uns alles genommen, was wir lieb hatten. Sie nahmen uns unsere Freiheit... Und ich hasse sie dafür!´´ Auf einmal kam ein Mann in grauer Robe zu Itzuhido. Unbekannter Mann:,,Ich weiß, wie sehr es dich bedrückt, durch das Ascheland deine Heimat, Freunde, Familie und Freiheit verloren zu haben... Du solltest nicht einfach hier rumsitzen und nichts tun, außer herumzutrauern... Du sollst für deine Freiheit kämpfen..´´ Itzuhido:,,WAA!!! Wer sind sie?´´ Itzuhido hob seine Klinge gegen den unbekannten Mann, während er langsam aufstand. Unbekannter Mann:,,Ich bin GuixStaR65.´´ Itzuhido:,,GuixStaR65?! Ich dachte du seist im Krieg gefallen!´´ GuixStaR65:,,Nicht so ganz. Ich konnte überleben, da ich weit abseits des Schlachtfeldes war und als Sniper arbeiten musste. Anfangs dachte ich wirklich, ich müsste als Ritter kämpfen. Der Befehl des Generals war eine Rettung für mich.´´ Itzuhido:,,Und wie hast du mich gefunden?´´ GuixStaR65:,,Zufällig. Ich war in den letzten 4 Jahren quer durch die Welt gereist und schloss mich den akatanischen Militär an. Ich verließ es aber dann wieder und versuchte, mit mir Frieden zu schließen und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dabei einen alten Freund wiedersehe.´´ Itzuhido:,,Gut, dass du noch lebst. Aber wie soll ich denn bitte allein gegen ein solch mächtiges Imperium kämpfen? Ich meine sie haben eine riesige Armee, GM Psiiclox und fortschrittliche Kriegsmaschinen.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Ein wahrer Held verzagt nicht. Ein wahrer Held kämpft für die Ehre und Gerechtigkeit. Du bist sehr stark. Ich sehe schon in dir den Hass auf das Ascheland und deine Entschlossenheit und Kampfeswillen, auch wenn du es nicht zugibst.´´ Itzuhido:,,Du hast recht.. Aber was soll ich denn machen?´´ GuixStaR65:,,Dich dem Widerstand anschließen, wenn du nicht alleine einen aussichtslosen Kampf kämpfen willst.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.. Gehen wir. Wird schon nicht schief gehen. Ich will nicht ewig in den Ruinen meiner Vergangenheit sein.´´ Die beiden gingen weiter nach Süden. Nach 3 Stunden gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Feindliche Soldaten umringten GuixStaR65 und Itzuhido. Elysiox:,,Wohin des Weges?´´ GuixStaR65:,,Itzuhido. Jetzt ist es Zeit, zu kämpfen.´´ ...Dummes Ascheland.. Ich werde ihnen zeigen, wie sehr ich sie hasse.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido zog blitzschnell seine Schwerter und ging auf Elysiox los. Elysiox parierte die ersten Schläge mit seinem Schwert ab und dann mit seinem Hack-Gerät. Elysiox:,,Woher hast du denn diese zwei Schattenkatanas her?´´ Itzuhido:,,Sie sind ein Erbstück meines Vaters und wurden immer weitergegeben in meiner Familie! Und ihr habt sie mir genommen und dafür werdet ihr untergehen!´´ GuixStaR65 kämpfte ebenfalls mit und wehrte viele Feinde ab. GuixStaR65:,,Es sind zu viele! Ziehen wir uns zurück!´´ Immer mehr Soldaten kamen in den Kampf. Elysiox schleuderte Itzuhido beiseite und traf GuixStaR65 schwer am Rücken, woraufhin er durch die Hacks bewegungsunfähig wurde. Itzuhido:,,NEEIINN!!!´´ Elysiox:,,Du kleiner Wurm merkst es nicht. Das Ascheland ist UNBESIEGBAR!´´ Itzuhido stand auf und ging erneut auf Elysiox los. Doch auch bei diesem Versuch wurde er weggeschleudert. Elysiox:,,Du bist noch viel unerfahrener als ein Kadett. Und du bist auch bald so tot.´´ Itzuhido stand wieder auf. ...Ich sollte ruhiger sein und meinen Kampfstil, den ich in den letzten Jahren trainierte, anwenden, statt diesen Idioten gleich versuchen, zu zerstückeln aus blinder Wut... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Ich werde euch alle auslöschen....´´ Elysiox:,,Versuchs doch.´´ Itzuhido sprintete extrem schnell auf Elysiox zu. Elysiox:,,SOLDATEN! GREIFT IHN AN!´´ Mehrere Soldaten stellten sich vor Elysiox. Itzuhido tötete blitzschnell mit geschickten Angriffen nacheinander die Soldaten. ...Wow... Das ist seine wahre Stärke... Er könnte eine Gefahr sein.. Diese Schnelligkeit, kombiniert mit seinen graziösen Skills und der Leidenschaft, die er bei diesen Angriffen hat... So kenne ich es sonst nur von GM Psiiclox... (Elysiox) Nach ein paar Minuten fiel auch der letzte Angreifer tot um und Itzuhido landete vor Elysiox und richtete sein Schwert auf ihn. Itzuhido:,,Jetzt bist du dran.´´ Elysiox:,,Nein... Ich gehe weg!´´ Itzuhido versuchte, Elysiox mit einem schnellen Hieb zu töten, aber Elysiox wich aus und rannte weg. Durch einen Hack wurde er viel schneller, sodass Itzuhido ihn nicht einholen konnte. Itzuhido brüllte noch laut und ging dann zu GuixStaR65, der sich mittlerweile von der Lähmung erholte. GuixStaR65:,,Das, was ich gerade gesehen habe, war echt legendär. Diese Geschwindigkeit und deine perfekten Angriffe überwältigten mich...´´ Itzuhido:,,Das habe ich in den letzten 4 Jahren in der Wildnis gelernt...´´ Währenddessen im Palast vom Ascheland... Ascheland-Palast (Bergfeste): Die Bergfeste ist eine Burg auf einem Berg. Er ist allgemein für seine Größe, hohen Mauern und Türme bekannt und streng bewacht. Unten sind die Kerker und Kanalisationen, wo Platz für bis zu zehntausend Gefangene ist. Über den Kerkerbereichen liegt der Allgemeinbereich, wo die Palastwachen leben. Ganz oben ist auch der königliche Bereich, wo die Gemächer des Herrschers sind, sowie der Thronsaal, Küche, Esssaal, Sauna, Schwimmbad, weitere Luxusausstattungen und Schlafzimmer der Thronsaal- und Leibwachen sind. Außen ist die Burg rotbraun und verfügt über spitze Fenster mit blauem Glas, aber innen ist alles weiß/grau/gold und schön verziert. Um die Burg herum ist eine große Stadt, die ebenfalls eine Stadtmauer besitzt. Elysiox rannte schnell in den Thronsaal. Er sah, wie iliyaz auf seinen Thron einschlief. Ein Wache weckte iliyaz auf. iliyaz:,,Was hast du zu sagen?´´ Elysiox:,,Ich war auf einer meiner Erkundungsmissionen und wir trafen auf den legendären Rebellen GuixStaR65. Er hatte noch jemanden in Begleitung. Der andere war schwarz-gräulich gekleidet und trug einen mittellangen zerrissenen schwarzen Umhang und zwei Schattenkatanas. Er war anfangs sehr schwach und griff aus blinder Wut an. GuixStaR65 wurde durch mir gelähmt und der andere konnte leicht abgewehrt werden. Doch vom einen Moment auf den anderen tötete er in blitzschnellen Angriffen alle meine Soldaten. Seine Angriffe waren so schnell und niemand konnte auf seine Angriffe reagieren, einen Treffer landen oder einen Schlag von diesen Kämpfer überleben. Dieser unbekannte da war so stark, dass selbst meine Hacks für mich nutzlos schienen. Ich konnte GuixStaR und ihn nicht töten und floh hierher, um dir bescheid zu sagen.´´ iliyaz:,,Ich wollte mich gerade entspannen und dann muss ich erfahren, dass ein starker Krieger sein Unwesen im Ascheland treibt?´´ Elysiox:,,Was hast du vor?´´ iliyaz:,,GM Psiiclox muss sich der Sache entledigen. Dieser fremde Krieger könnte sonst gefährlich werden. Gib ihn den Befehl.´´ Elysiox:,,Verstanden, erhabener Lord iliyaz.´´ Elysiox ging aus dem Palast. Er traf auf GM Psiiclox. Elysiox:,,Iliyaz befahl dir, so einen fremden Krieger zu besiegen. Er muss im Westen sein.´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Ich habe verstanden. Ich werde ihn aufspüren mit meiner Drohne.´´ GuixStaR65 und Itzuhido reisten weiter ins Ascheland... Grenzposten von Akata: Ein hoher Turm, der in einen Erdloch steht, wo nur dessen Spitze zu sehen ist. Man erreicht den Turm nur durch eine große Brücke. Die Turmspitze läuft etwas spitz zu und dieses gesamte Konstrukt ist aus sandfarbenem Stein und weißen Putz an manchen Stellen gebaut worden. Der Grenzposten verfügt auch über Schildgeneratoren, die ein Laserschild, was die Grenzposten verbindet, erzeugt. Seit dem Ascheland-Angriff wird der Grenzposten kaum noch von einem Militär genutzt. Itzuhido:,,Da vorne ist ja ein Grenzposten von Akata.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Das war mal ein Grenzposten. Doch das Ascheland marschierte in Akata ein und nun herrscht Krieg zwischen diesen beiden Ländern. Wir gehen noch über diese Brücke und dann übernachten wir im Grenzposten. Es scheint niemand hier zu sein.´´ Die beiden gingen langsam über eine große Brücke. Hinter ihnen sprach noch jemand... GM Psiiclox:,,Du scheinst wohl dieser Unruhestifter zu sein. Ich werde dich hier erledigen, bevor du noch groß was machen kannst.´´ Itzuhido:,,GM Psiiclox?!´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Ja ich bin GM Psiiclox. Und ich bin auch dein letzter Gegner und dein baldiger Mörder.´´ GuixStaR65:,,GM Psiiclox ist dafür bekannt, eine riesige Armee, die aus Oratyrea kam, alleine besiegt zu haben in der sengenden Hitze der Wüste. Es waren mehrere tausend Soldaten.´´ GM Psiiclox:,,In der Tat.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich werde so oder so gegen ihn verlieren. Aber ich werde keinen unwürdigen Tod sterben.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Ich kämpfe auch mit.´´ Itzuhido und GuixStaR65 griffen gemeinsam GM Psiiclox an. GM Psiiclox blieb anfangs still stehen, doch dann zog er sein Schwert und tötete in einem sauberen Hieb GuixStaR65. Itzuhidos Angriff wurde pariert. Itzuhido:,,DU ELENDER MISTKERL!!´´ ...Dieses Arschloch hat GuixStaR65 getötet.. ICH WERDE SEINEN TOD RÄCHEN!! (Itzuhido) Itzuhido stürmte schnell auf GM Psiiclox zu. GM Psiiclox wehrte jeden Schlag gekonnt ab und schlitzte mit einem festen perfekten Hieb seine Brust auf, worauf er ihn wegtrat. GM Psiiclox:,,Du bist leichter zu besiegen, als ich dachte...´´ ..ARGHH!! Diese Schmerzen!... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido stand schwerfällig auf, packte wieder seine Schwerter und begab sich in Angriffsstellung. ...Dieser elendige Bastard wird hier und jetzt verrecken... (Itzuhido) ...Er ist echt hartnäckig... (GM Psiiclox) GM Psiiclox wirbelte mit seinen Schwert herum und ging langsam auf Itzuhido zu. GM Psiiclox:,,Noch ein paar letzte Worte?´´ ...Der Dämonenschwur... Wenn ich ihn aktiviere... Ich wäre dann ein Halbdämon und wäre stärker... Nur sehr wenige sind dazu auserwählt... Ich aktiviere ihn mal... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Aktus Vaetus Tiborak....´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Was laberst du?´´ Itzuhido:,,Vedun... Barokum... Kevolum...´´ Itzuhido leuchtete ein wenig. Seine Muskeln wuchsen etwas, seine Zähne verformten sich zu spitzen Dämonenzähnen und seine Brustverletzung wurde langsam geheilt. Itzuhido:,,Es war der Dämonenpaktschwur.´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Ach so. Mit solchen Kräften kriegst du mich immernoch nicht klein.´´ Itzuhido stürmte auf GM Psiiclox zu und die beiden lieferten sich ein Duell. Itzuhidos Angriffe wurden immer schneller und präziser, doch GM Psiiclox parierte die Schläge, aber wurde etwas schwächer. Itzuhido:,,STIRB!´´ ...Er ist viel schneller, als ich es dachte... Aber ich habe gegen Armeen gekämpft.. Ich gebe nicht auf... (GM Psiiclox) GM Psiiclox sprang nach hinten und begann seinen Angriff. Itzuhido parierte den Schlag und die beiden kämpften weiter. Nach einigen Minuten stieß GM Psiiclox Itzuhido zum Brückenrand. GM Psiiclox:,,Du bist der stärkste Krieger, den ich traf. Aber nichts kann mich besiegen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Sei nicht so eingebildet und überheblich. Das kann deine Schwäche sein.´´ Itzuhido stand auf und kämpfte weiter gegen GM Psiiclox. Dabei setzten die beiden vorallem auf Sprintangriffe. Keiner von beiden scheint stärker zu sein als der andere. ...Mist! Wieso kann ich ihn nicht besiegen! (GM Psiiclox) ...Vielleicht schaff ich es ja. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido sprang nach zurück und rannte zum Turm der Grenzstätte, wo er der steilen Wand hinauflief. GM Psiiclox folgte ihn. Itzuhido sprang dann schnell vom Turm auf GM Psiiclox zu. GM Psiiclox sprang nach hinauf und wollte Itzuhido erwischen. Doch Itzuhido wich aus und traf dabei GM Psiiclox am Bein, woraufhin die beiden auf den Boden landeten. GM Psiiclox versuchte, aufzustehen und stützte sich auf seinem Schwert ab. Itzuhido:,,Es ist aus, GM Psiiclox! Deine Ära hat hier ein Ende!´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Nicht, solange ich noch lebe.´´ GM Psiiclox, der mittlerweile verzweifelt ist, rennt trotz Beinschmerzen auf Itzuhido zu und schlug fest mit seinem Schwert um sich. Itzuhido sprang schnell in seine Richtung, wehrte einen Schlag ab, wich einen weiteren Schlag aus und traf mit seinem Schwert die Schwerthand von GM Psiiclox, worauf ihn das Schwert aus der Hand fiel. Itzuhido:,,Hier und jetzt werde ich dich als neuer stärkster Krieger der Welt töten!´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Du wirst kein erfolgreiches Leben führen!´´ GM Psiiclox zog den Dunkelkristall aus seiner inneren Jackentasche und aktivierte ihn. Dabei setzte sich die dunkle Energie frei. GM Psiiclox:,,Wenn ich sterbe, wirst du es auch!´´ ...Es gibt wohl keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als wie ihn so zu zerstören... (GM Psiiclox) Itzuhido:,,Nein. Nicht solange ich es verhindere.´´ Itzuhido wurde weit nach hinten geschleudert, aber stand auf und sprintete auf GM Psiiclox zu, während er dunklen Energiebällen auswich. Er durchbohrte dann den Dunkelkristall und traf noch GM Psiiclox's Magen. ...Nein... Ich kann hier nicht verlieren... Ich schwor, für mein Land zu kämpfen und Oratyrea zu besiegen, bevor es das mit uns macht... Doch jetzt wurde ich von diesem Typen da besiegt... Wieso verliere ich jetzt?... (GM Psiiclox) Itzuhido:,,Es ist aus. Ich habe dich besiegt. Ich lasse dich am Leben. Du sollst hier elendig verrecken...´´ Itzuhido nahm die Überreste des Dunkelkristalls auf. ...Der Kristall setzt Energie frei... Mal sehen, ob es auch zur Wiederbelebung reicht.. Es soll ja ein Ritual geben.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido nahm aus seiner Gürteltasche einen Zettel, worauf steht, wie das Ritual durchzuführen ist und belebte GuixStaR65 damit wieder. GM Psiiclox:,,Töte mich. Ich möchte wie ein Mann sterben, statt qualvoll zu verrecken.´´ GM Psiiclox nahm sein Schwert mit seiner verwundeten Hand und versuchte, aufzustehen. Itzuhido:,,Es ist wirklich besser, dich auf der Stelle zu töten, wenn du meinst.´´ GuixStaR65 stand auf. GuixStaR65:,,Also hat dein Ritual doch genützt.´´ Itzuhido holte für den letzten Schlag gegen GM Psiiclox aus, aber wurde unterbrochen. GM Psiiclox:,,Bevor du mich tötest, muss ich dir was sagen...´´ Itzuhido:,,Und was?´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Bitte besiege iliyaz, bevor er mit seinen Plänen unser ganzes Land in den Ruin treibt... Dank ihn sind diese Bürgerkriege... Er lässt das Volk leiden... Und die Eroberungsfeldzüge, die wegen seiner Machtgier ausgeführt werden, helfen nicht wirklich.... Unser Land wurde zwar stärker, aber es zerfällt doch... Ich wollte ihn schon lange ausschalten, aber meine Ehre als Nationalheld wollte ich nicht aufs Spiel setzen... Doch ich wäre einer gewesen, wenn ich iliyaz ausgelöscht hätte...´´ Itzuhido:,,Und das erzählst du erst jetzt? Wieso hast du ihn nicht niedergestreckt?´´ GM Psiiclox:,,iliyaz wird von einem mächtigen Magier namens HYPER 65 beschützt. HYPER 65 stattete iliyaz mit einer Unverwundbarkeit aus, die nur gebrochen werden kann, wenn man HYPER 65 tötete.´´ ...Verdammt... Wenn ich ihn jetzt am Leben lasse, wird er mich vielleicht hintergehen... Wenn ich ihn jetzt töte, könnte ich einen wichtigen Verbündeten im Krieg verloren haben... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Sollen wir dich aufrichten und gemeinsam gegen die verrücktgewordene Aschelandregierung ankämpfen?´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Ich bin es nicht wert, am Leben gelassen zu werden. Töte mich...´´ ..Er will offenbar nicht am Leben gelassen werden... Ich muss ihn so oder so töten... Das würde dem Ascheland erheblich schaden... Es tut mir leid... (Itzuhido) Bei GM Psiiclox liefen Tränen sein Gesicht herunter. Er ging aus Verzweiflung auf Itzuhido los. Itzuhido wehrte die relativ schwachen Schläge ab und tötete GM Psiiclox mit einem festen sauberen Schnitt, bevor bei ihn Tränen kamen. ...Ich habe ihn getötet... Und erst da begriff ich, dass er nicht bösartig war... Ich bin froh, ihn getötet zu haben, aber auch traurig zugleich... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido nahm noch den Dolch von GM Psiiclox und ging mit GuixStaR65 in den Grenzposten hinein. GuixStaR65:,,Du hast wirklich Potenzial. Ich meine du hast sogar den stärksten Krieger besiegt. Wie bist du so stark geworden? Ich meine wenn du 4 Jahre nur in der Wildnis trainiert hast, müsstest du ja eher Erfahrung mit Kämpfen gegen Tieren gehabt haben.´´ Itzuhido:,,Dass ich nur in der Wildnis trainierte, stimmt nicht so ganz... Ich habe schonmal Lager des Aschelandes überfallen und Training in der Stadt gehabt.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Ich verstehe... Übernachten wir, nachdem wir uns versteckt haben. Dann gehen wir nach Akata. Es ist direkt im Westen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ Die beiden versteckten sich in einem Agenten-Geheimgang und schliefen ein. Währenddessen an dem inneren Verteidigungsposten Delta, der von der edlen Verteidigungsarmee Akatas verwendet wird... Der Verteidigungsposten Delta ist in der Funktionsweise das gleiche wie die Grenzposten und sollten die inneren Grenzposten darstellen. Die Verteidigungsposten sind viel höher und breiter und mit einer langen festen Mauer durchzogen. Die Verteidigungsposten sind schön verziert und aufwendig gestaltet. Diese imposanten prächtigen Verteidigungsbollwerke sind so um die 700 Meter hoch und gelten als uneinnehmbar. Die Mauern, die die Verteidigungsposten verbinden, verfügen über Zugschienen, womit man schnell zwischen den Verteidigungsposten reißen kann und sind 300 Meter Hoch und 40 Meter dick. PandaBae ging langsam über die Mauer und schaute nach Osten, während der kalte Wind wehte und die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand. ...Ein weiterer friedlicher Tag.... (PandaBae) Mauerwache:,,Hey PandaBae!´´ PandaBae:,,Hey! Hast du einen Feind entdeckt?´´ Mauerwache:,,Nein. Ich wollte sagen, dass es der 9. Tag ohne Angriff in der Reihe ist.´´ LegendRick stieg aus einem gerade gestoppten Zug aus und ging zu PandaBae, worauf die beiden sich umarmten. PandaBae:,,Dieser Posten wurde neun Tage nicht angegriffen. Wie sieht es mit den anderen Posten aus?´´ LegendRick:,,An Posten Alpha und Beta gab es vereinzelt Angriffe, teilweise sogar mit Luftschiffen, die schwer gepanzert waren, aber so nah kamen die nicht heran.´´ PandaBae:,,Wir wollten ja seit langem hier heiraten auf der Terrasse des Delta-Postens..´´ LegendRick:,,Genau daher solltest du auch dorthin kommen.´´ PandaBae:,,Was?´´ Die beiden gingen zur Terrasse, die weit oben am Posten thront. PandaBae:,,Habt ihr das alles nur für mich gemacht?!´´ LegendRick:,,Ja. Für eine Hochzeit wäre jetzt auch eine perfekte Zeit.´´ Bei PandaBae kamen Freudentränen. DIe Terrasse, sowie auch der Raum dahinter waren schön dekoriert mit dunkelroten Rosen und weißen Tüchern, während schöne Musik abgespielt wurde und einige Leute schon die Feuerwerksmaschinen einstellten. LegendRick und PandaBae gaben sich die Hände und gingen zum aufgestellten Traualtar, wo schon Mert stand. Mert:,,PandaBae. Möchtest du den hier anwesenden LegendRick als deinen Ehepartner annehmen und mit ihn für immer glücklich zusammenleben?´´ PandaBae:,,Ja. Ich will.´´ PandaBae grinste auch fröhlich dabei. Mert:,,LegendRick. Möchtest du die hier anwesende PandaBae als deine Ehepartnerin annehmen und mit ihr für immer glücklich zusammenleben?´´ LegendRick:,,Ja.´´ PandaBae und LegendRick küssten sich, während hinter ihnen die Feuerwerke geschossen wurden und dabei eine schöne Musik gespielt wurde. Daraufhin feierten sie die ganze Nacht lang. Der Widerstand Gerade, als Itzuhido und GuixStaR65 aus dem Grenzposten rausgingen, wurden sie von mehreren Rittern abgefangen. Einer von ihnen setzte seinen Helm ab und ging auf die beiden zu. Abaddon:,,Ich bins, Abaddon von dem Orden der Phönixrittern. Die Phönixritter sind eine aktive Widerstandsgruppe im Kampf gegen iliyaz.´´ Eine Ritterin ging ebenfalls nach vorne, sowie zwei Ritter, worauf sie ihre Helme abnahmen. Meli:,,Ich bins, Meli. Ich bin vorallem durch meine Axtfähigkeiten gut geeignet, sowie Politikerin in Akata und Architektin. Obwohl ich in Akata ein hohes Ansehen genieße, kämpfe ich doch lieber auf dem Feld.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich bin Levanizaveluri. Ich bin bei den Feinden oft als Sensenmann gefürchtet, da ich immer meine zwei Sensen dabei habe. Auch zwei Maschinengewehre habe ich dabei.´´ Exelaratore:,,Ich bin Exelaratore, ehemals Anführer der ersten Verteidigungsdivision Oratyreas, doch im Krieg gelte ich als vermisst. Mittlerweile kämpfe ich für die Phönixritter gegen iliyaz.´´ Abaddon:,,Der Rest wartet in Kahlberg. Kahlberg ist weit weg im Osten. Wir haben eh unsere Rösser.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Dann gehts eben dorthin.´´ Itzuhido:,,Verstanden.´´ Die Gruppe ritt zum Hauptquartier der Phoenixritter, das in den Kahlberg-Höhlen versteckt lag. Eine riesige Armee, die kampfbereit war, stand dort. Das Phoenix-Ritter HQ war eine Festung, die in einem verzweigten Höhlensystem versteckt war. Die Festung selbst ist gold/gelb/rot gefärbt. Gelegentlich zwei kleine Türme ragen aus der Oberfläche hinaus. Abaddon:,,Wir haben GuixStaR65 geholt. Bei ihn war noch ein Krieger. Er hat GM Psiiclox getötet. Wir trafen die beiden, als wir den Grenzposten untersuchen wollten, und ritten sofort zurück.´´ Yuki:,,Ok. Und er hat wirklich GM Psiiclox, also unsere größte Bedrohung, ausgelöscht?´´ Abaddon:,,Ja. Ich sah GM Psiiclox's Leiche und er sagte es auch. Falls du ihn beim Namen nennen willst, er heißt Itzuhido.´´ Itzuhido:,,Und was macht ihr hier so in voller Rüstung auf euren Rössern?´´ Abaddon:,,Angreifen. Wir haben uns jahrelang auf eine Schlacht um die Umbra-Festung vorbereitet. Der Angriff sollte heute stattfinden. Wenn wir die Umbra-Festung einnehmen, dann hätten wir einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen das Ascheland gesetzt und der Hauptpalast wäre angreifbar und das Ascheland wäre verwundbarer. Itzuhido. Du hast GM Psiiclox getötet. Du sollst die 800 Mann-starke Sturmgruppe 5 anführen. Dabei sind auch Meli, Levanizaveluri, Lillystar, Exelaratore und Forge Rouser. Du hast in der Schlacht volle Befehlsgewalt über deine Armee. Unser Gegner ist in der Überzahl und verfügt über starke Panzer. Schon in die Festung einzudringen wird schwer. Wir werden durch die oratyreanische Armee unterstützt. Auch akatanische Truppen sind auf unserer Seite, sowie Valyrianische Panzer. Die Oratyreaner griffen die Festung bereits an. Stehen wir ihnen zur Seite!´´ Die Phoenixritter, die insgesamt um die 40.000 Mann stark war, ritt in den Westen zur Umbra-Festung, wo schon eine heftige Schlacht tobte. Die Ascheland-Soldaten sind den Oratyreanern sehr weit überlegen, und doch gaben die Oratyreaner nicht auf. Es ist wie eine Abschlachtung. Nach 8 Tagen kamen die Phoenixritter an und die Gruppen teilten sich auf. Itzuhidos Gruppe, die 800 Mitglieder hatte, ritt direkt auf das Tor zu. Doch vor ihnen war eine Übermacht des Aschelandes. '' '''Die Umbra-Festung war eine große metallene Festung im Norden vom Ascheland. Sie war die größte militärische Einrichtung des Aschelandes und sehr wichtig für die Verteidigung des Kaiserpalastes. Die Festung war bekannt, da das Metall sehr dunkel war und die Festung sechseckig geformt war. Um der Festung herum war nur Ödland und Sümpfe. Die Umbra-Festung war vorallem durch ihren Schutzschildgenerator, mit dem es die Bergfeste schützte, sehr wichtig für das Ascheland und galt oft als letzte Bastion, falls ein anderes Land weit ins Landesinnere vordringen würde.' ...Überall nur fliegende Asche... Diese Hitze... Diese Blutseen und Leichenmeere... Dieses Geräusch der Granaten.. Das Geräusch der Schusswaffen, sowie auch der Schwerter, die aufeinanderprallen... Und der peitschende Wind... Ich sehe viele verletzte Leute am Boden und höre viele Schreie... Wir sind noch 5 Kilometer vom Tor entfernt und vor uns sind mehrere hunderttausend Feinde... (Itzuhido) Die Sturmgruppe 5 ritt durch das Hagelfeuer, während sie nacheinander getötet werden. Itzuhido:,,GEBT NICHT AUF!! DAS HAUPTTOR IST DA VORNE! DIESER RITT KANN DAS BLATT NOCH WENDEN!´´ Sie versuchten, so gut es ging, den Kugelhagel und Pfeilhagel abzuwehren und schafften es dann am Ende gerade noch am Tor. Dabei überlebten nur noch 29 Soldaten. Sie waren von Feinden umzingelt und stiegen von ihren Pferden. Itzuhido:,,Kämpft uns den Weg frei!´´ Levnizaveluri:,,Ok!´´ Die Gruppe wehrte sich gegen die Übermacht der Feinde. Bei diesem blutigen Gemetzel starben weitere 16 Phoenix-Ritter. Die Überlebenden standen nun in blutverschmierten Rüstungen und sahen über die verwüstete Weite des Schlachtfeldes. Das Tor wurde aufgebrochen und sie gingen hinein. Itzuhido:,,Sichert das Tor! Die Armee muss rein!´´ Es vergingen weitere 9 Stunden. Der Widerstand konnte weiter ins innere der Festung vordringen und bald darauf galt die Schlacht als so gut wie gewonnen. Der Widerstand verbarrikadierte sich in der Festung und sprach sich ab. GuixStaR65:,,Ihr habt es geschafft.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir haben es geschafft.´´ Abaddon:,,Wir gewannen zwar, aber die Zahl der Verluste ist enorm groß. Durch Itzuhidos rücksichtslose Taktik verlor Sturmgruppe 5 die meisten seiner Soldaten, doch er brachte uns auch zum Sieg. Diese Taktik war sowieso die einzige, die funktioniert hätte, da viel zu viele Feinde im Weg waren und ein normaler Angriff gescheitert hätte. Die Phönixritter wurden großteils vernichtet. Auch die oratyreanische Unterstützungsarmee erlitt schwere Verluste, sowie auch die Valyrianischen Unterstützer und die akatanische Befreiungsstreitmacht. Wir sind von feindlichen Truppen umzingelt. Außerhalb der Festung sind noch viele Feinde. Wir brachen zwar ihre Verteidigung, indem wir die Festung einnahmen und den Schildgenerator zerstörten, aber ob wir es lebend rausschaffen ist unwahrscheinlich...´´ GuixStaR65:,,Versuchen wir es aber zumindenst.´´ Die Gruppe stieg auf ihre Pferde und ritt in Richtung Akata. Dabei starben durch die feindlichen Truppen weitere Soldaten. Sie wurden von der Anführerin der edlen Verteidigungsstreitmacht reingelassen und ihre Verfolger wurden getötet. Das Ascheland geriet in Panik durch den Angriff des Widerstands. '' Aufstieg der Dunkelstahllegion ''Es vergingen vier Monate nach dem Angriff, der das gesamte Ascheland schockierte.... Währenddessen in der akatanischen Hauptstadt Livearon... Livearon ist eine riesige Stadt, die besonders durch ihre Schönheit und kulturreichen Vergangenheit bekannt ist. In der Mitte der Riesenmetropole, die als größte Stadt der Welt gilt, steht der majestätische Königspalast, der das Stadtbild prägt und als höchstes Gebäude der Welt gilt. PandaBae:,,Itzuhido, hast du noch einen Angriff vor, jetzt, da das Ascheland im absolutem Ausnahmezustand steht?´´ Itzuhido:,,Nein. Sie erwarten mich schon. Wir werden trainieren. Außerdem muss ich jetzt weg. Bye.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok Bye. Ich wurde eh vom Kaiser gerufen.´´ Itzuhido ging mit den anderen Überlebenden der Sturmgruppe 5 in ein Waldgebiet zu einer Lichtung. Er sah zu seiner Gruppe. Itzuhido:,,In der Schlacht sind viele von uns gestorben. Wir taten es im Kampf gegen die Ungerechtigkeit von iliyaz!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Es sind viele unserer Gruppe durch dein riskantes Kommando gestorben.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich weiß. Aber es war auch die einzigste Möglichkeit, zu gewinnen....´´ Medi:,,Wir als die nun stärksten Krieger der Welt sollten uns ja zusammentun.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir haben ganze Armeen besiegt, daher wäre der Titel stärkste Krieger der Welt angebracht. Ich hatte auch vor, eine eigene Gruppe hier zu gründen, weswegen wir eigentlich auch hier sind.´´ Lillystar:,,Ja.´´ Itzuhido:,,Und daher gründe ich im Namen all derjenigen, die in der Schlacht um die Umbra-Festung starben, die Dunkelstahllegion! Wir werden gemeinsam für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen!´´ Itzuhido zog sein Schwert und hielt es hinauf, während er brüllte. Die Dunkelstahllegionsmitglieder taten es ihn gleich. Itzuhido:,,Ich schwöre bei meinem Herzen, dass ich für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen werde!´´ Die Mitglieder der Legion:,,Wir schwören auf unseren Herzen, dass wir für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen werden!´´ Daraufhin stiegen sie auf ihre Pferde und ritten nach Livearon zurück. Es vergingen 5 Jahre. 5 Jahre der Ungewissheit und der Angst. Das Ascheland erholte sich nur sehr schwer vom Verlust der Umbra-Festung. Oratyrea, das damals schon einen Bürgerkrieg hatte, wurde gespalten. Dort herrschte nun eine Fraktion, die für den Sklavenhandel bekannt war und mit dem Ascheland kooperierte. Oratyrea gelang es jedoch, große Gebiete des Aschelandes einzunehmen und ihr Reich um ein zweifaches zu vergrößern. Akata erlitt während dieser Zeit keine Schäden. Die Dunkelstahllegion kämpfte aktiv gegen das Verbrechen in Akata und einigen Nachbarländer, während es auch Invasionen des Aschelandes verhinderte und dadurch weltweit gefürchtet wurde. Während dieser Zeit befreundeten sich LegendRick, PandaBae, Itzuhido und Lillystar sehr gut miteinander, während GuixStaR65 oftmals die Verteidigungsposten kontrollierte. '' Währenddessen bei dem Verteidigungsposten Delta... GuixStaR65:,,Ach da seit ihr ja wieder.´´ PandaBae:,,Ja. Wir waren mal wieder auf einer Jagd...´´ Mauerwache:,,Eine riesige Ascheland-Armee greift an! Es sind enorm viele Leute!´´ PandaBae:,,Vernichten wir sie!´´ Itzuhido:,,Haben sie etwa nichts aus ihren Fehlern gelernt?´´ PandaBae:,,Offenbar nicht. Zeigen wir ihnen, wie stark wir sind!´´ LegendRick:,,Sie haben leichtere Rüstungen, aber sind in der Masse trotzdem gefährlicher.´´ Die Gruppe sprang der Mauer hinunter, nahm Fallschirme, um zu landen und griff dann die feindliche Armee an. PandaBae nahm dabei ein Messer und wehrte gleich hunderte Feinde ab, während sie von LegendRick, der einen Speer trug, unterstützt wurde. Itzuhido kämpfte alleine im weiter hinteren Teil der Armee, während die Dunkelstahllegion die vordere Verteidigung übernahm. Die Armee konnte relativ schnell in die Flucht geschlagen werden. ...Es war zu einfach.... (PandaBae) LegendRick:,,Wir sollten lieber wieder hinein.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja. Aber dass die Feinde so übermäßig leicht waren, war schon seltsam...´´ GuixStaR65:,,Iliyaz ist so dumm, wenn er einfach seine Truppen verschwendet.´´ Die Gruppe ging wieder in den Verteidigungsposten, während LegendRick, PandaBae und Itzuhido auf die Jagd gingen. Währenddessen in der Bergfeste... Nickname:,,Iliyaz. Das Gerücht, dass LegendRick und PandaBae mit der Dunkelstahllegion kämpfen und mit ihnen in guter Verbindung stehen, stimmt.´´ iliyaz:,,Entsendet Elysiox zum Wüsten-Imperium! Er soll den Kaiser ermorden, seine Rolle einnehmen und dann eine Massentötung durchführen, sowie einen Kriegsbomber auf Akata schicken.´´ Nickname:,,Verstanden.´´ ''Nickname tat es dann auch ohne Hinterfragung. Elysiox ging zum Kaiser des Wüstenimperiums und stürzte ihn. Daraufhin entsendete er einen Kriegsbomber auf Akata und ließ ihn angreifen, bevor der Bomber von selbst explodierte. Die Dunkelstahllegion bekam davon mit. Itzuhido:,,Das Wüsten-Imperium griff uns an. Die Mauer zwischen Alpha und Beta ist beschädigt.´´ PandaBae:,,Diese Mistkerle..´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich werde mit der Dunkelstahllegion dorthin reisen und dieses Sklavenimperium auseinanderreißen. Ich habe eh einen Geschwindigkeitszauberkristall, der für einen Durchritt reicht.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Viel Glück dabei.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion ritt in hoher Geschwindigkeit quer durchs Ascheland und dann durch Oratyrea, worauf sie dann die westlichen Verteidigungsposten des Wüstenimperiums angriffen. Die Verteidigungsposten des Wüsten-Imperiums sind 19 Meter hohe Holzbarrikaden, wo Löcher für Kanonen sind, sowie einige kleine Türme, die 22 Meter hoch sind. Die Verteidigungsposten des Wüsten-Imperiums fielen und die Dunkelstahllegion kam weiter rein. Die Nachricht über den Sieg der Dunkelstahllegion verbreitete sich wie im Flug... Vier Tage Später im Rotsandpalast des Wüsten-Imperiums... Der Rotsandpalast ist eine riesige alte Tempelanlage einer uralten Zivilisation. Sie wird nun als Bazar-Platz und als Kaiserresidenz genutzt und gilt auch als Hochburg der Verbrecher. Außerdem sind unter den sichtbaren Palastteil Kerker, wo Sklaven gefangen gehalten werden. Der Palast wird Rotsandpalast genannt, da er in einen Gebiet liegt, wo der Sand rötlich gefärbt ist. ' Derkerhard:,,Hallo, erhabener Lord Elysiox. Dass du deinen Kriegsbomber geschickt hast, war keine gute Idee. Die Dunkelstahllegion ist auf dem Weg hierher.´´ Elysiox:,,Die Dunkelstahllegion?!´´ Derkerhard:,,Ja. Sie zerstörten den westlichen Verteidigungsposten und töteten jeden, den sie sahen, ohne Gnade und Mitgefühl. Sie hinterließen eine zerstörte Ebene. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie hier antreffen und unser Imperium auslöschen.´´ Elysiox:,,Warte mal... Mir wurde von iliyaz befohlen, einen Kriegsbom... Das soll ja heißen, dass er mich in eine Falle lockte...´´ Derkerhard:,,Dieses Schwein!´´ Elysiox:,,Ich hatte mir gerade einen persönlichen Sklaven geholt, der mir mein Hackgerät poliert, und jetzt bekomm ich mit, dass ich bald durch die göttlichen Richter ausgelöscht werde. Iliyaz hat mich verraten. Er hat mich weggeworfen! Ich habe viele Schauergeschichten gehört. Angeblich soll ihr Anführer in der Lage sein, Sterne mit Gedankenkraft explodieren zu lassen und hatte GM Psiiclox besiegt. Die Mitglieder der Legion sollen allesamt Drachen mit bloßem Fäusten bezwungen haben. Seit dem Angriff auf die westliche Verteidigung wurden sämtliche Städte evakuiert und ein Bürgerkrieg brach aus. Außerdem hängen die Bewohner von der Hafenstadt Bajiha ihre getöteten Haustiere an die Tür und zeichnen mit ihren Blut das Logo der Legion, in der Hoffnung, verschont zu werden. Ich weiß, sie würden keine unschuldigen Zivilisten töten, aber für mich steht es schlecht.´´ Derkerhard:,,Ja.´´ Derkerhard richtete eine Pistole auf Elysiox. Derkerhard:,,Es gibt hier mal einen kleinen Machtwechsel.´´ Elysiox:,,Du verrätst mich?´´ Elysiox schlug Derkerhard die Pistole aus der Hand, trat ihn in die Eier und warf ihn auf den Boden, worauf er ihn mit einer Pistole mehrmals erschoss. ...Jetzt ist dieser Verräter weg.. (Elysiox) Währenddessen wieder bei der Dunkelstahllegion.... Lillystar:,,Ich sehe schon den Palast!´´ Exelaratore:,,Wie werden wir angreifen?´´ Itzuhido:,,Exelaratore und ich stürzen den Kaiser und ihr befreit die Sklaven. Wir teilen uns auf, wenn ich es sage.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Verstanden.´´ Itzuhido:,,JETZT!´´ Die Formation teilte sich auf. Währenddessen bei iliyaz... Nickname:,,Eine Entführung?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Wir werden die zwei Anführer der Verteidigungsmacht Akatas einfach entführen und versklaven.´´ Nickname:,,Geht das so einfach? Ich meine, unser Land ist stark geschwächt und auf dem selben Niveau wie Etyria. Wenn wir einen Krieg mit Akata riskieren, ist es aus.´´ Iliyaz:,,Noch haben wir Krieg mit diesem beschissenen Akata.´´ Nickname:,,Ich weiß. Ich werde bei der Entführung das Oberkommando haben und den Elite-Trupp Anubis anführen.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja.´´ Nickname:,,Und was ist mit der Dunkelstahllegion?´´ Iliyaz:,,Wir haben genug Fallen aufgestellt, sowie sehr viele Wachen hier. Die Legion besitzt etwas, das ich haben will. Ihr Anführer soll den heiligen Kristall Akatas bei sich tragen. Mit dem Kristall könnte man unsterblich werden und starke Kräfte entfesseln. Das Ascheland wäre, wenn der Kristall in meinen Händen ist, unaufhaltsam. Wir könnten die Mauern von Akata einfach zerstören und das Land verbrennen, ohne auch nur einen Soldaten reingeschickt haben und ohne auch nur eine Rakete geschossen zu haben.´´ Nickname:,,Das hört sich stark an. Und du willst PandaBae und LegendRick entführen lassen, weil sie gut mit den Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion befreundet sind, und sie als Druckmittel verwenden, um somit den Legions-Anführer hierhin zu locken und dadurch den Kristall zu erlangen? Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Und der Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion weiß laut Spionsberichten nichtmal, wie mit dem Kristall umzugehen ist.´´ Nickname:,,Ja.´´ Iliyaz:,,Hol TheNewFissy hierhin.´´ Nickname:,,Verstanden, Iliyaz!´´ Währenddessen wieder bei Itzuhido... Itzuhido und Exelaratore gingen in den Palast und fanden nach kurzer Zeit den Kaiser. Sie versteckten sich hinter einigen Kisten. Exelaratore:,,Wir könnten jetzt zuschlagen...´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich kenne ihn. Es ist doch dieser Spinner, den ich mal in die Flucht schlug... Diesmal wird ihn seine Flucht nicht gelingen...´´ Die beiden gingen aus ihren Versteck und stellten Elysiox. Elysiox:,,Sieh an. Da ist ja unser Held... Moment mal.. Du bist ja dieser Krieger, der mich meiner Armee kostete! Du wirst gegen meine neuen verbesserten Hacks nichts tun können!´´ Itzuhido:,,So trifft man sich wieder.. Genieße deine Zeit, denn du wirst bald keine mehr haben.´´ Die beiden gingen aufeinander los. Dabei zog Elysiox sein Schwert und versuchte, Itzuhido mit einem Hieb zu töten. Itzuhido parierte den Schlag und traf Elysiox schwer an der Brust, worauf die beiden anhielten. Elysiox fiel langsam auf den Boden, während Itzuhido zu ihn ging. Elysiox:,,Du hast dich wirklich verbessert... Bitte tue mir nichts an....´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich habe keine Gnade mit Abschaum wie dir.´´ Itzuhido erschlug Elysiox mit seinem Schwert. Exelaratore:,,Netter Kampf. War zwar ganz kurz, aber gut anzusehen. Befreien wir den ganzen Bereich von den Wachen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja.´´ Währenddessen wieder bei iliyaz... Nickname ging mit TheNewFissy in den Thronsaal. TheNewFissy:,,Was wollt ihr, eure Majestät?´´ iliyaz:,,Du sollst die Verteidigung im Osten unseres Reiches erheblich stärken.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Wieso?´´ iliyaz:,,Weil die oratyreanische Armee einen starken Gegenangriff plant.´´ ...Somit hätte die Dunkelstahllegion ein großes Hindernis und ich könnte mehr Zeit mit meinen zwei Geiseln verbringen... (iliyaz) TheNewFissy:,,Dass sie angreifen, war klar. Ich werde deinem Befehl Folge leisten.´´ iliyaz:,,Und Nickname. Bring mir LegendRick und PandaBae!´´ Nickname:,,Jawohl, Hoheit.´´ Nickname ging aus dem Thronsaal. Währenddessen im Rotsandpalast im Gefängnistrakt... Lillystar:,,So wir haben einen weiteren Sklaven befreit.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Und die Wachen sind auch leicht zu töten...´´ Forge Rouser:,,Psst... Ich höre da, wie einige Leute mit Sklaven verhandeln. Die Gruppe schlich sich näher ran und hörte beim Gespräch mit. Wache 1:,,Für dieses junge Mädchen verlange ich 400 Gold.´´ Sklavenhändler:,,Nettes Angebot. Ich habe nähmlich 503 Gold dabei. Ich kaufe sie mir. Ich wollte schon immer jemanden haben, der mir den Rücken massiert oder meine Wohnung aufräumt.´´ Sklavin:,,Bitte nicht... Dieser Mann hat meine Eltern getötet... Er ist so böse...´´ Wache 2:,,Geld ist wichtiger als dein Leben, du Wurm.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Eure Verhandlung findet hier ein Ende. Waffen runter, oder wir werden euch alle töten.´´ Wache 1:,,Woher kommst du denn?!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich bin Levanizaveluri, ein Ritter der Dunkelstahllegion und auch dein baldiger Tod.´´ Lillystar:,,Ergebt euch.´´ Forge Rouser:,,Dieses Mädchen gehört nicht versklavt. Sie hat wie jeder andere auch ein Recht auf Freiheit.´´ Sklavenhändler:,,Ich scheiß auf euer dummes Gesetz.´´ Der Sklavenhändler nahm sein Messer und ging auf Levanizaveluri los. Levanizaveluri reagierte schnell und tötete den Sklavenhändler mit seiner Sense, während Lillystar und Forge Rouse die Wachen ausschalteten. Forge Rouser:,,So du junges Mädchen. Du bist frei. Fliehe dorthin, wo auch immer dich dein Weg führt.´´ Lillystar:,,Tut mir leid, aber wir können euch nicht nach Akata bringen.´´ Die Gruppe ging raus und traf sich mit Itzuhido, Exelaratore und den restlichen Rittern der Legion. Leid und Verzweiflung ''Die Dunkelstahllegion nahm den Rotsandpalast erfolgreich ein und sorgte für großes Aufsehen im Wüstenimperium und in Oratyrea. Währenddessen bei der Verteidigungsfeste Delta... PandaBae:,,GuixStaR65, ich gehe mal zu LegendRick rau...´´ LegendRick kam bestürzt in den Raum rein. LegendRick:,,Ein Angriff. Eine große Ascheland-Armee greift an. Offenbar machen sie diesmal ernst. Wir sollten uns um sie kümmern.´´ PandaBae:,,Verstanden. GuixStaR65, heute findet mal kein Bodenkampf statt.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Ok..´´ ...Es sind 50 Luftschiffe... 40 Panzer... Sehr viele Soldaten... Das könnte das Aus für diese Festung sein... (PandaBae) Die feindliche Armee griff direkt an. Sie schossen mehrere Enterhaken und seilten sich hinauf, während vom Boden aus die Truppen sich bekämpften. Luftschiffe flogen in der Luft und bekämpften sich. Die Feinde gelangen auf die Mauer links von Delta. GuixStaR65:,,Lasst sie nicht in den Posten! Gebt alles, was ihr habt!´´ Soldat:,,Es sind zu viele und zu starke! Ich habe auch nur wenig Munit...´´ Der Soldat wurde von einem feindlichen Sniper erledigt. ...Verdammt... Sie haben erstmal gewonnen... (GuixStaR65) GuixStaR65 ging in den Posten und verschloss die Türen, doch einige Feinde konnten auf die Terrasse weit oben landen und kamen somit hinein. PandaBae und LegendRick wurden umzingelt. PandaBae:,,Es sind zu viele!´´ LegendRick:,,Diesmal haben sie gewonnen...´´ PandaBae:,,Eher sterben wir kämpfend, als dass wir aufgeben..´´ LegendRick:,,Und schon wieder einen ins Auge geschossen.´´ Ein feindlicher Soldat konnte LegendRick packen und drückte ihn auf den Boden. LegendRick:,,Lass mich los!´´ Feindlicher Soldat:,,Nein.´´ PandaBae schlug mit ihren Schwert einen über die Augen, wich ein paar Schüssen aus und durchbohrte mit dem Schwert einen anderen Wachen durch die Stirn, bevor sie ebenfalls gefesselt wurde, nachdem sie auf den Boden geschubst wurde. Feindlicher Soldat:,,Du hast verloren! Jetzt kommst du mit!´´ PandaBae:,,Wo bringt ihr uns hin?!´´ Feindlicher Soldat:,,Wirst du schon sehen.´´ LegendRick:,,Lasst uns los!´´ PandaBae:,,Ihr werdet einen Angriff unserer Seite erwarten, erbärmliche Idioten!´´ Feindlicher Soldat:,,Ist uns egal. Wir werden eh nie besiegt.´´ PandaBae und LegendRick wurden in eine Kutsche getragen. Die Kutsche fuhr in Richtung Bergfeste.. PandaBae:,,LegendRick.. Ich habe Angst..´´ LegendRick:,,Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben.´´ Feindlicher Reiter:,,Ruhe da hinten, oder meine Klinge durchbohrt eure Hälse!´´ ..Verdammt... Wohin bringen sie uns?... (LegendRick) Die Entführer ritten in Richtung Bergfeste... Währenddessen in Livearon im Thronsaal des Königs.. '''Der Thronsaal des Königs ist ein langer und hoher Saal mit rotweißem Marmorboden und schwarzweißen Marmor-Wänden. Der Thron ist durch Stufen erreichbar. Links und rechts neben den Thron, der hinten ganz hoch ist, stehen zwei goldene Engelsstatuen. Die Wände sind durch Säulen gestützt und haben goldene Verzierungen. An der Decke hängt ein Kronleuchter. Vom Thronsaal aus hat man einen Ausblick über Livearon und dahinterliegendes Gebiet. Der König saß auf seinen Thron und besprach mit seinen Beratern den Krieg. Tomatengamer:,,Es gab ja einen Angriff seitens des Wüsten-Imperiums...´´ Dragomine:,,Ja. Lord Tomatengamer... Ich hätte eine Frage..´´ Tomatengamer:,,Welche?´´ Dragomine:,,Könnt ihr euch noch an dem Angriff des Aschelandes gegen Vaturon erinnern? Angeblich soll dein ältester Sohn dort gestorben sein, als er mit deinem Bruder und deiner Frau dort war.. Ich weiß, es könnte dich belasten. Es tut mir auch leid, aber ich würde nur gern erfahren, wer den Thron besteigen wird, wenn du stirbst. Ich meine, du bist 67 Jahre alt und es herrscht Krieg.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Ich weiß von dem Angriff... Mein einziger Sohn starb dort... Das letzte mal, als ich Itzuhido sah, war, als er mit 5 Jahren nach Avenar geschickt wurde, um sein Kampftraining unter meiner Frau zu beginnen. 5 Wochen vor dem Angriff kam auch mein Bruder zu ihnen, um nachzusehen, wie stark Itzuhido ist... Und meine Familie ist tot... Die Blutlinie der Löwenmut-Familie endet durch die Hand des Aschelandes... Wer den Thron besteigen wird, weiß ich nicht...´´ Ein General kam in den Raum. Tomatengamer:,,Was ist los?´´ Zero:,,Sie haben uns überrollt. Delta ist gefallen und somit hat das Ascheland unser gesamtes südliches Territorium eingenommen. PandaBae und LegendRick fielen in der Schlacht....´´ Tomatengamer:,,Was?!´´ Zero:,,Die Mauern galten als unbesiegbares Verteidigungsbollwerk und letzte Hoffnung Akatas...´´ Tomatengamer:,,Oh nein... Verstärke die Verteidigung! Errichtet ein neues Mauersystem an den Küsten des nördlichen Territoriums!´´ Zero:,,Verstanden, Lord Tomatengamer!´´ Zero ging aus dem Raum. Währenddessen bei der Dunkelstahllegion... Lillystar:,,Die Sonne geht unter. Keine Feinde in Reichweite. Unser Zeltlager sollte halten.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ja.´´ Itzuhido, Exelaratore, Medi und noch ein paar weitere Ritter wachten auf. Itzuhido:,,Eure Wachzeit ist vorüber. Jetzt ist unsere.´´ Lillystar:,,Ok.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir werden noch einige Zeit hier bleiben. Dann werden wir zurückkehen.´´ Akata geriet in Panik. Das Militär errichtete mit Hilfe des Volkes Verteidigungsbarrieren. Diese waren zwar kleiner, aber sie wurden von Luftschiffen unterstützt. LegendRick und PandaBae wurden von den Entführern in die Bergfeste gebracht, während die Dunkelstahllegion in der Wüste den Rotsandpalast bewachte und sich auf Verbrecherjagd beging. GuixStaR65 konnte aus dem eingenommenen Verteidigungsposten entkommen und zum König gelangen. Währenddessen bei den Entführern... PandaBae:,,Oh ihr bringt uns in die Bergfeste.. Was will der Imperator unseres größten Feindes von uns? Etwa eine öffentliche Hinrichtung oder eine Kriegsgefangenschaft?´´ Nickname:,,Das wirst du schon sehen.´´ LegendRick:,,Ihr lasst uns frei. Diese Entführung kann schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für euch tragen.´´ Nickname:,,Frei werdet ihr nie sein. Das sollte euch bewusst werden.´´ ...Nein... Kriegsgefangenschaft... Davor hatte ich oft Angst... (PandaBae) Sie wurden in den Thronsaal gebracht. Sie sahen, wie iliyaz auf den Thron saß. Nickname:,,Lord iliyaz. Wir haben euch PandaBae und LegendRick gebracht. Und das hoffentlich unversehrt..´´ ...Oh Gott, ist er fett und hässlich... (LegendRick) iliyaz:,,Drückt sie auf den Boden. Sie sollen niederknien.´´ LegendRick:,,Was hast du mit uns vor?!´´ PandaBae:,,Lasst uns frei!´´ Wache:,,Nein.´´ iliyaz stand langsam auf und ging zu PandaBae und LegendRick, nachdem er einen Wachen einen Zettel in die Hand drückte. iliyaz:,,Schick diesen Brief per durch Geschwindigkeitsmagie angetriebenen Brieftaube zur Dunkelstahllegion.´´ PandaBae:,,Was hast du vor? Du weißt schon, dass du den Tod hierhin holst und dich auf ihre Liste gesetzt hast.´´ iliyaz:,,Da ihr eh wehrlos seit, könntet ihr eh nichts tun, also kann ich es euch sagen. Ich nutze euch als Geisel, damit der Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion hierhin kommt. Er trägt bei sich etwas sehr mächtiges, was ich haben will.´´ iliyaz packte PandaBae am Kinn. iliyaz:,,Und ihr werdet meine persönlichen Sklaven sein und all euren Rechten entzogen. Eure Freiheit hat ein Ende.´´ PandaBae:,,Ihr werdet uns nie aufhalten. Der Widerstand hat die Umbra-Festung zerstört. Jetzt ist eure Verteidigung aus.´´ LegendRick:,,Was Itzuhido auch immer hat, er wird es nicht einfach so hergeben!´´ iliyaz:,,Itzuhido heißt er also.. Wenn er den Kristall nicht hergibt, werden wir ihn uns nehmen.´´ iliyaz schiss auf den glatt gepflegten roten Teppich, der den Thronsaal durchquerte. ..Igitt ist er eklig... Und sowas hätte ich vom Imperator des Aschelandes nie erwartet... (PandaBae) LegendRick:,,Benimmt sich so etwa der Imperator des Aschelandes?´´ iliyaz:,,Es kann dir egal sein, was für ein Imperator ich bin.. Und ich habe auf dem Boden geschissen, damit du es wegräumen kannst. Mit deinen Händen.´´ LegendRick:,,Das werde ich bestimmt nicht!´´ iliyaz:,,Dann wird aber deiner Frau was zustoßen.´´ iliyaz stand auf. iliyaz:,,Übergib PandaBae mir. Ich werde sie in mein Gemächer nehmen. Ihr sorgt dafür, dass LegendRick seine Arbeit richtig macht. Wenn er fertig ist, schlägt ihn, solange bis ich sage, dass ihr aufhören sollt.´´ iliyaz packte PandaBae am Arm und zerrte sie in sein Schlafgemach. PandaBae versuchte, sich zu wehren, was aber erfolglos war. PandaBae:,,HILFE!!!´´ iliyaz:,,Dein Hilfegeschrei wird nichts nutzen.´´ iliyaz schubste PandaBae auf den Boden, zog sich seine Sandalen an und trat auf ihr ein, während er auf ihr spuckte. Die Brieftaube flog direkt zur Dunkelstahllegion und wurde von Itzuhido abgefangen. Itzuhido nahm den Brief in die Hand. der Dunkelstahllegion, ich bins, iliyaz vom Ascheland. Ich habe die Mauern von Akata angreifen lassen und LegendRick und PandaBae entführt. Sie sind meine Sklaven. Kommst du und willst du sie befreien, oder etwa nicht, ihr scheiss Ratten? Bei Itzuhido kamen Tränen dem Gesicht runter. Seine Trauer steigte zu Wut um und Itzuhido zerhackte sein Zelt, während er brüllte. Itzuhido:,,AAAAAAAAAHHH!! DIESE SCHWEINE HABEN PANDABAE UND LEGENDRICK ENTFÜHRT! VERDAMMT!´´ Exelaratore:,,Warte mal. Was?´´ Itzuhido:,,Dieser iliyaz hat LegendRick und PandaBae entführen lassen und hält sie als Sklaven gefangen..´´ Lillystar:,,Was?!´´ Itzuhido:,,Steigt auf eure Pferde und reitet zur Bergfeste! Wir müssen LegendRick und PandaBae auf der Stelle befreien!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Und wenn das eine Falle ist?´´ Itzuhido:,,Das ist mir sowas von egal. Es ist schlimmer, nichts zu tun und die beiden ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, als wie durch eine Falle zu sterben.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion stieg auf ihren dunklen bedrohlich aussehenden Rössern und reitete sofort los. Währenddessen bei Tomatengamer... Tomatengamer:,,Akata hielt mehrere tausend Jahre stand und wir haben so viel errichtet. Die Stadt Livearon zeigt, wie friedlich Akata ist und wie lange wir gelebt haben, sowie die künstlerischen Fähigkeiten der Architekten. Diese Stadt war vor Landesgründung ein meist umkämpftes Gebiet, aber auch der Beginn unseres ewigen goldenen Zeitalters, wo wir fortschrittlicher wurden und dieses Meisterwerk schufen. Wenn das Ascheland dieses Gebiet erreicht, ist alles zu spät. Dann wäre die Arbeit von mehreren hundert Generationen vernichtet. Das Ascheland hat schon unser südliches Territorium genommen...´´ Dragomine:,,Genau daher wäre es auch gut, mit unserer Flotte zurückzuschlagen.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Im Vertrag, der bei der Gründung Akatas festgelegt wurde, wurde uns untersagt, ein anderes Land direkt anzugreifen. Außerdem ist unsere Luftflotte nicht stark genug. Die Feinde haben viel mehr Schiffe.´´ Dragomine:,,Ich verstehe...´´ Itzuhido schrieb, während er auf der Reise zur Bergfeste war, einen Brief, gab ihn der Brieftaube, die ihn den Entführungsbrief gab und befahl ihr, zu GuixStaR65 zu fliegen. In Akata wird eine Konferenz wegen der südlichen Territorien abgehalten. '' Währenddessen wieder bei iliyaz... PandaBae:,,Lass das!´´ iliyaz:,,Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will!´´ PandaBae:,,Zuerst greifst du unser friedliches Akata an und dann quälst du mich? Wieso?´´ iliyaz:,,Weil ich die Weltherrschaft will! Und dich quäle ich, weil du sollst sehen, dass ich der Herr hier bin!´´ PandaBae:,,Du weißt schon, dass Akatas Flotte stark genug ist, sich mit dem Ascheland zu messen und ihr nur dank unserer Neutralitätspolitik und Selbstverteidigungspflicht Glück habt.´´ iliyaz:,,Wir haben das komplette südliche Territorium Akatas eingenommen.´´ iliyaz nahm PandaBae am Arm und zerrte sie auf sein Bett. iliyaz:,,Jetzt wirst du sehen, was passiert, weil du dich gegen mich auflehnst, dreckige Ratte.´´ iliyaz griff PandaBae an der Hüfte, als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnete. TheNewFissy:,,Ich habe durch einen Spion mitbekommen, dass die Dunkelstahllegion, die das Wüsten-Imperium für eine Zeit kontrollierte, direkt hierhin reitet. Immerhin ist meine Armee, die ich richtete, eh viel zu stark und übermächtig für diese Legion. Ein Sieg auf ihrer Seite wäre somit zu 98% unwahrscheinlich.´´ iliyaz:,,Gut. Und jetzt kümmere dich um die Wachen im Palast. Sie sollen alle den Befehl der Bewachung befolgen. Jeder Wache, der eingeschlafen ist, oder was anderes abseits des Bewachens ist, soll von dir niedergestreckt werden.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Verstanden, Lord iliyaz.´´ TheNewFissy schloss langsam die Tür und tat, was ihn befohlen war. Währenddessen bei GuixStaR65... GuixStaR65 trainierte mit seinen Schwert gegen eine Holzpuppe, als die Brieftaube bei ihn ankam. ...Eine Brieftaube... Und das mit einer Halskette, worauf die Ascheland-Flagge ist... (GuixStaR65) GuixStaR65 nahm den Brief und ließ die Taube frei. hält PandaBae und LegendRick als Sklaven in der Dunkelstahlfeste. Offenbar weiß er, dass die beiden und ich gut befreundet waren. Wer weiß, was er mit LegendRick und Pandabae anstellt.. Schick den Brief zu dem König GuixStaR65 rannte schnell in den Thronsaal des Palastes von Livearon und gab Tomatengamer den Brief. GuixStaR65:,,LegendRick und PandaBae sind garnicht gefallen. Sie sind Geiseln von iliyaz...´´ Tomatengamer laß den Brief. Tomatengamer:,,Oh nein... Dann war der Angriff wohl geplant... Was will er nur?... Legen wir ihr Schicksal in die Hände der Dunkelstahllegion..´´ GuixStaR65:,,Ich muss ihnen helfen. Ich reite zur Bergfeste.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Pass auf dich auf.´´ GuixStaR65 rannte aus den Palast, stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt los. ...Ich werde Itzuhido helfen müssen... Ich denke nicht, dass iliyaz so nur die Dunkelstahllegion auslöschen will oder Akata somit die stärkste Truppe nehmen will... Was größeres liegt dahinter... Wieso sollte das Wüsten-Imperium, das mit dem Ascheland kooperiert, einen einzelnen Bomber schicken?... Es kann sich um einen größeren Plan handeln.... Es ergibt langsam einen Sinn... All dies sollte nicht zur Vernichtung Akatas dienen, sondern um etwas, was viel größer ist... (GuixStaR65) Währenddessen wieder bei iliyaz... iliyaz drehte sich, nachdem TheNewFissy die Tür schloss, wieder zu PandaBae. Er packte ihren Kopf. iliyaz:,,Du wirst nie wieder frei sein, du Göre.´´ PandaBae:,,Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Die Dunkelstahllegion..´´ iliyaz:,,Die Dunkelstahllegion wird es eh nicht bis hierhin schaffen. Sie könnten keine über 69 Luftschiffe und mehreren millionen Bodentruppen besiegen.´´ iliyaz zog seine Unterhose hinten nach runter und drehte sich um, während er PandaBae an den Armen packte, damit sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Daraufhin schiss er. Eine lange Kackwurst rutschte langsam runter, während sein Hintern über PandaBaes Gesicht ist. iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!´´ PandaBae:,,Lass das!´´ iliyaz:,,Als ob ich das lasse!´´ PandaBae:,,Du weißt schon, dass ich eine hochprivilegierte Anführerin der Verteidigung Akatas bin und mit einen Messer hunderte von euren Soldaten erledigte?´´ iliyaz:,,Du meinst, du warst mal die Anführerin der Verteidigung Akatas. Hahahahahaha...´´ iliyaz wackelte mit seinen Hintern, worauf die Kackwurst auf PandaBaes linke Wange fiel und langsam runterrollte. ...Igitt... Er ist so eklig.. PandaBae:,,Du bist so eklig und schmutzig..´´ iliyaz:,,Mir doch egal, Göre!´´ PandaBae:,,Nenn mich nicht Göre!´´ iliyaz drehte sich um und leckte langsam über PandaBaes Gesicht. iliyaz:,,Du bist eine Göre. Bei mir wirst du lernen, dass es falsch war, sich gegen mich aufzulehnen.´´ iliyaz packte PandaBae am Arm und schleppte sie in eine kleine Zelle, worauf er sie ankettete. PandaBae weinte, während iliyaz sie nur auslachte und manchmal auf ihr eintrat. PandaBae:,,Hör auf!´´ iliyaz:,,Nein!´´ iliyaz ging aus der Zelle und schloss die Tür ab. ...Er ist so eklig und pervers... Ich habe Angst... (PandaBae) PandaBae weinte, während sie an ihre Heimat denkt. iliyaz ging zu LegendRick, der im Thronsaal von den Wachen schikaniert wurde. iliyaz:,,Wachen. Hört jetzt auf. Ich habe eine Idee für ihn..´´ Die Wachen ließen LegendRick ohne zu zögern los. LegendRick nahm seinen Dolch, den er noch bei sich trug und ging auf iliyaz los, doch er hatte ein Schutzschild. Die Wachen packten LegendRick wieder und hielten ihn fest, während sie seine Rüstung untersuchten und die Waffen wegtaten. iliyaz:,,LegendRick. Räum mein Zimmer auf.´´ LegendRick:,,Wieso soll ich das tun? Du hast nicht das Recht, unsere Freiheit zu nehmen!´´ iliyaz:,,Ich kann aber auch zu PandaBae in die Zelle gehen und sie töten. Die Legion kommt eh nicht an.´´ LegendRick:,,Wenn du meinst, tue ich es, du Idiot.´´ LegendRick wurde in iliyaz's Zimmer geschleppt und losgelassen. iliyaz ging ebenfalls rein und legte sich auf das Bett. iliyaz:,,Putz meinen Nachttopf aus und räum mir den Müll aus dem Zimmer in die Mülltonne, die vor der Tür liegt. Und wag es nicht, zu fliehen, denn du kannst PandaBae nicht befreien.´´ ...Tch... Dieses Arschloch.. Ich hasse diesen Bastard.. (LegendRick) LegendRick tat es dann auch mit den Müll. iliyaz:,,Und was ist mit dem Nachttopf?´´ LegendRick:,,Von mir aus.´´ LegendRick war wütend, während er den Nachttopf reinigte. iliyaz stand auf und schubste LegendRick auf den Boden und warf den immer noch teilweise dreckigen Nachttopf auf ihn. iliyaz:,,Hahahahahahaha!! Putz das alles weg.´´ iliyaz ging aus den Raum. LegendRick nahm den Nachttopf, wischte sein Gesicht ab und warf den Nachttopf, während er schrie und teilweise weinte, auf die Tür. Währenddessen bei der Dunkelstahllegion.. Levanizaveluri:,,Exelaratore. Wir sollten auf alles gefasst sein..´´ Exelaratore:,,Ich weiß.´´ Lillystar:,,Sie haben meine beste Freundin entführt..´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja. Und sie haben einen meiner besten Freunde entführt.... Die Befreiung von PandaBae und LegendRick hat höchste Priorität...´´ Forge Rouser:,,Es sind nur LegendRick und PandaBae. Wenn sie entführt wurden, dann sind sie es halt eben. Selbst ohne sie könnten wir das Ascheland stürzen. Sei froh, dass sie immerhin nicht tot sind...´´ Itzuhido:,,ES SIND NICHT NUR IRGENDWELCHE ZWEI LEUTE! ES SIND MEINE BESTEN FREUNDE! UND DU WAGST ES, SOWAS ZU SAGEN?! ES GEHT NICHT NUR DARUM; DAS ASCHELAND ZU STÜRZEN! SIE BEDEUTEN MIR VIEL!!´´ Forge Rouser:,,Es.... tut mir leid.. Ich wusste es nicht..´´ Itzuhido, der mittlerweile vor Wut und aus Sorge weinte, schaute nur nach Vorne und ignorierte Forge Rousers Entschuligung. Meli:,,WIr sind gerade mal am Grenzübergang vom Wüsten.Imperium und Oratyrea. Es wird noch einige Wochen dauern, bis wir sie erreichen...´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Verstanden.´´ Währenddessen bei Tomatengamer. Tatocat:,,Eure Hoheit! Der Rachevogel, mein Luftschiff, steht nun in Position vor dem Palast.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Gut. Nun ist auch die Palastverteidigung höher.´´ Thermodynamic:,,Es gab ein paar Aufstände und Proteste gegen eure Nichtangriffs-Politik. Besonders hier in der Hauptstadt sind die Proteste groß.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Sollen sie ruhig machen. Solange sie nicht das Palastgebiet betreten und solange sie ruhig zur Bevölkerung sind, können sie protestieren. Es wird sich eh nichts ändern...´´ Thermodynamic:,,Verstanden.´´ Währenddessen wieder bei iliyaz... TheNewFissy:,,Lord iliyaz. Ihr habt ja PandaBae und LegendRick in eurer Gewalt.´´ iliyaz:,,Ja. Und ich denke, die Legion ist auf den Weg hierher. Ich gehe mal schlafen.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Verstanden, Lord iliyaz.´´ ''GuixStaR65 ritt in Richtung Bergfeste, wie es auch die Dunkelstahllegion tat. In Akata herrschen Proteste, die von friedlichen Protesten bishin zu gewalttätigen Protesten reichen. Ein Tag verging... Währenddessen wieder in der Bergfeste... iliyaz ging zu PandaBae in die Zelle und zerrte sie raus. iliyaz:,,Du kommst jetzt mit, du Göre!´´ PandaBae:,,Lass mich!´´ iliyaz:,,Sei ruhig und dann werde ich auch netter zu dir sein.´´ iliyaz brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Er zog seine Unterhose aus und legte sich auf ein Massagebett, das neben seinen Bett im Raum stand, auf den Bauch. ...Igitt.... Er stinkt auch noch... (PandaBae) iliyaz:,,Massiere mich! Mach es schön fein.´´ PandaBae:,,Och man...´´ PandaBae tat es auch. Sie massierte iliyaz am Rücken, an den Haaren vom Hinterkopf und auch an den Beinen. iliyaz:,,Den Hintern auch noch!´´ PandaBae:,,Er ist so eklig und dreckig.. Da werd ich bestimmt nicht reingreifen und ihn massieren.´´ iliyaz:,,Mach das, oder du wirst LegendRick nie wieder sehen!´´ ...Dieser Scheisskerl.. Er demütigt mich... Na gut.. Ich muss es tun... Ich will nicht, dass er LegendRick irgendwas antut... (PandaBae) PandaBae tat es auch dann, aber nur vorsichtig, damit sie nicht schmutzig wurde. Daraufhin drehte iliyaz sich um. PandaBae:,,Massier mich auch vorne überall.´´ ...Muss das sein?... (PandaBae) PandaBae tat es dann auch. Danach stand iliyaz auf, schubste sie aufs Bett und saß sich auf ihr, wobei der Hintern nah am Gesicht war. Daraufhin nahm er eine Glocke in die Hand und läutete damit. Ein Wache kam in den Raum. iliyaz:,,Sag LegendRick, dass er mir ein großes Vanilleeis mit viel Sahne macht.´´ Wache:,,Werde ich machen.´´ Der Wache sagte es LegendRick, worauf er ein Eis für iliyaz machte. Der Wache kontrollierte genau, wie LegendRick es machte und trug es dann hinauf, während er LegendRick in die Zelle sperrte. Der Wache brachte es in das Zimmer von iliyaz. Iliyaz nahm es und schlang es gierig in sich herunter. iliyaz:,,So jetzt ist das Eis fertig.´´ PandaBae:,,Geh runter von mir!´´ iliyaz:,,Nein.´´ iliyaz kackte viel, wobei die Kacke, die teilweise flüssig war, auf PandaBaes Halsbereich fiel. ...Igitt, das stinkt... (PandaBae) PandaBae:,,Wie eklig und anstandslos bist du denn?´´ iliyaz:,,Wisch die Scheisse weg.´´ PandaBae:,,Und wie, wenn ich meine Arme kaum bewegen kann?´´ iliyaz:,,Natürlich mit der Zunge. HAHAHAHAHA!!´´ PandaBae:,,Als ob.´´ iliyaz rückte nach zurück und rieb mit seinen Hintern auf PandaBaes Gesicht herum. iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!´´ ...Er ist so ein ekliges Ferkel... (PandaBae) iliyaz stand auf und warf ein Tuch zu PandaBae. iliyaz:,,Wisch es weg.´´ PandaBae wusch sich die Kacke von ihrem Halsbereich und Gesicht weg. PandaBae:,,Du bist so eklig! Schämst du dich nicht?!´´ iliyaz:,,Wofür? Solche Drecksgören wie du verdienen es sich.´´ iliyaz schubste PandaBae wieder aufs Bett und legte sich auf ihr. Dabei griff er sie an vielen Stellen an. PandaBae:,,Lass das!´´ iliyaz:,,Nein.´´ PandaBae:,,Vergewaltigung ist, soviel ich gehört habe, selbst im Ascheland ein Verbrechen.´´ iliyaz:,,Ich darf alles hier.´´ PandaBae drehte ihren Kopf beiseite, da iliyaz sich mit seinen Kopf ihr näherte. iliyaz packte PandaBaes Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so um, dass die beiden sich anstarrten. Man sah den ängstlichen Blick von PandaBae. iliyaz:,,Ich mach mit dir, was ich will!´´ iliyaz misshandelte PandaBae weiter. Nach der Vergewaltigung stand er auf und zerrte sie in ihre Zelle, worauf sie wieder angekettet wurde. iliyaz schiss noch auf ihr und ging dann raus, während er lachte. PandaBae saß in ihrer Zelle, während sie zusammenkauerte und weinte. Sie hatte Angst. ...Dieses Arschloch... Wie er sich einfach an mir ergötzt... Ich hasse ihn... Wieso nur tut er mir das an?... (PandaBae) Währenddessen wieder bei der Dunkelstahllegion... Meli:,,Es sind noch 3 Stunden, bis wir aus der Wüste sind. Dann kommt das Ödland und der tote Wald.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Und am Ende muss ausgerechnet ein Sandsturm kommen...´´ Itzuhido:,,Egal. Ein kleiner Sandsturm wie dieser hält längst nicht die Dunkelstahllegion auf.´´ Exelaratore:,,Wir sind kaum geschlafen und ich bin müde.´´ Itzuhido:,,Dann schlaf auf deinen Pferd. Wir machen keine Pause.´´ ...Es sind laut Medi ungefähr 9 Tage, bis wir die Bergfeste erreicht haben... Ich kann es nicht mal einen Tag aushalten, wenn ich wissen muss, dass LegendRick und PandaBae in den Fängen iliyaz's sind... (Itzuhido) Lillystar:,,Bald wirds gefährlich! Der Sandsturm ist nur wenige Minuten von uns entfernt!´´ ...Itzuhido ist nahezu besessen von der Befreiungsmission... (Levanizaveluri) Währenddessen wieder bei iliyaz... Ein Tag verging nach der Vergewaltigung... Nickname:,,Welches Land würdest du mit der Macht des Kristalls, den Itzuhido bei sich trägt, zuerst angreifen?´´ iliyaz:,,Oratyrea und dann Akata. Danach den Rest. Eines Tages, und das wird sehr bald sein, werde ich unsterblich und herrsche über die Welt!´´ Nickname:,,Ja. Ich hätte eine Frage. Was wäre, wenn die Dunkelstahllegion es bis hierhin schafft?´´ iliyaz:,,Es wäre eher unwahrscheinlich, weil die Dunkelstahllegion schon durch die Verteidigung, die am Osten stark ist, stirbt. Und selbst wenn sie es hierhin schaffen würde. Hier wären eh sehr viele Wachen.´´ Nickname:,,Ja..´´ iliyaz:,,Und du, PandaBae, bring mir ein Schokoladeneis!´´ PandaBae:,,O....Ok...´´ ...Schon 4 Tage ist es her, seitdem ich gefangen bin... Ich hasse ihn.... (PandaBae) PandaBae ging in die Küche des Palastes, wobei sie von zwei Aufsehern schikaniert wurde. Aufseher 1:,,Arbeite schneller, Göre!´´ PandaBae:,,Nenn mich nicht Gör...´´ Aufseher 2:,,Hop! Oder willst du, dass wir dich schlagen oder misshandeln?´´ PandaBae:,,Nein..´´ Nachdem PandaBae das Eis fertig hatte, ging sie wieder in den Thronsaal und übergab iliyaz das Eis. Iliyaz schlang es gierig in sich herunter.. iliyaz:,,Ich will noch ein Eis! Aber diesmal komm ich runter in die Küche.´´ ...Oh nein... Er wird mich sicher noch mal misshandeln oder sowas derartiges... Ich habe Angst.. (PandaBae) Als iliyaz und PandaBae in der Küche waren, nahm iliyaz sich einen Stuhl und saß sich drauf. PandaBae:,,Mach mir jetzt ein Eis!´´ PandaBae tat es dann auch vorsichtig, da sie Angst hatte. Sie gab iliyaz dann das Eis. iliyaz:,,Mach mir noch eins, du Göre!´´ PandaBae musste für iliyaz noch weitere zwei Eisbecher machen. iliyaz:,,Ich will noch ein Joghurt.´´ PandaBae begann gerade damit, als iliyaz aufstand und seine Hand auf ihren Mund legte. iliyaz:,,Entweder du bist jetzt schneller, oder heute abend wird LegendRick umgebracht.´´ ...Nein... (PandaBae) PandaBae weinte etwas. iliyaz ließ sie los. PandaBae musste noch weitere 15 Eisbecher und 3 Joghurt für iliyaz machen. Daraufhin stand iliyaz auf, pisste auf den Boden und dann warf er PandaBae auf den Boden, wo er pisste. iliyaz:,,Du kleine Ratte gehörst mir. Heute Abend wirst du mein Bad säubern.´´ iliyaz legte sich auf PandaBae und misshandelte sie. iliyaz:,,Aber jetzt werde ich dich misshandeln, sowie du Dreck es verdienst.´´ ...Es tut weh...Dieser dumme ungehobelte Perversling... (PandaBae) PandaBae:,,AAAAHHH HILFE!!! LASS MICH LOS!!! HILFE!!!!´´ iliyaz:,,Dich wird niemand retten!´´ PandaBae:,,Geh runter!´´ iliyaz:,,Solange ich nicht will, nicht! Hahahaha!!´´ PandaBae weinte heftig und schluchzte, während iliyaz sie überall angriff und wehtat. iliyaz:,,AHAHAHAHAHA!!´´ iliyaz kackte dann fest, nahm seine Kacke in die Hand und zwang PandaBae, sie zu essen. iliyaz:,,FRISS!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!´´ ...Baah! Er ist so eklig.. (PandaBae) PandaBae weinte viel mehr. iliyaz:,,Solche Drecksgören verdienen sich nur Kacke zum Essen. HAHAHAHAHA!!´´ PandaBae presste ihre Lippen zu, sodass die Kacke nicht reinkommt und verschloss auch ihre Augen. iliyaz:,,Friss!´´ iliyaz fasste auf PandaBaes Gesicht und schlug dann drauf. Dann stand er auf und trat PandaBae, worauf er dann sie anspuckte und heftig beleidigte. PandaBae lag auf dem dreckigen Boden, während sie heftig weinte, hustete und sich kaum noch rührte, da sie durch die Misshandlung und die Verletzungen zu schwach war, um sich richtig zu bewegen. Aus den Wunden, die sie hatte, ronn langsam das Blut raus. ...Ich will einfach nur sterben... Ich kann nicht mehr... Dieser stinkende fette iliyaz... Wieso muss er mir sowas antun?.. (PandaBae) iliyaz packte PandaBae am Arm und schleppte sie in den Thronsaal, worauf sie dann von zwei Wachen festgehalten wurde und iliyaz sich auf den Thron saß. Im Thronsaal standen noch zwei weitere Wachen, sowie ein Gittertisch, worauf LegendRick bei Armen und Beinen gefesselt war. iliyaz:,,Hier kannst du eine Show ansehen.´´ PandaBae konnte kaum noch richtig reden, da sie es nicht schaffte. Die Wachen hielten PandaBaes Kopf so hin, sodass sie zum Foltertisch schaute und sich nicht wegbewegen konnte. Die Wachen hielten auch ihre Augenlider, damit sie die Augen nicht schließen konnte und die Folterung sehen musste, ob sie will oder nicht. Die Wachen nahmen eine normale Peitsche und schlugen damit erstmal LegendRick auf den Rücken, nachdem sie ihn das Hemd abrissen. LegendRick schrie vor Schmerz, aber versuchte, dem Schmerz standzuhalten. ...Sie foltern ihn... (PandaBae) PandaBae versuchte, sich zu befreien, was aber durch die Verletzungen und der Schwäche, sowie den festen Griff der Wachen nicht klappte. iliyaz:,,Das passiert, wenn man sich gegen mich stellt.´´ Einer der Wachen, die bei LegendRick standen, nahm ein heißes Eisen und drückte es fest auf LegendRicks Rücken. LegendRick:,,AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!´´ LegendRick schrie vor Schmerz, während bei ihn auch Tränen kamen. Die Wachen nahmen dann ein Nagelbrett und legten es so drauf, sodass die Nageln LegendRicks Haut berührten. Daraufhin schlug ein kräftigerer Wache voll auf das Brett, sodass die Nageln LegendRicks Haut durchbohrten. LegendRick schrie extrem, während das Blut runterfloss und auf den Boden tropfte. Dann nahmen die Wachen das Brett raus. Man sah die aufgerissene zerfetzte Haut am Rücken und viel Blut. ....Es schmerzt so heftig... Ich sterbe gleich... (LegendRick) Daraufhin nahm ein Wache eine Kneifzange und riss einige Brustkorbknochen raus, während ein anderer Wache ein scharfes Messer nahm und LegendRicks linken Arm die Haut langsam aufschnitt. Das Blut spritzte nur so raus. LegendRick hörte auf, zu schreien, da der Schmerz zu heftig war. Der Wache mit der Kneifzange riss dann ein paar Zähne von LegendRick raus und brach ihn die Nase, während der kräftige Wache ihn die Beine brach. PandaBae musste das ganze mit Entsetzen ansehen. iliyaz:,,Jetzt ist genug. Werft ihn in die Zelle und lasst ihn dort, Legt noch ein Tuch über seinen Rücken und seine Armwunde, damit er länger lebt. Er soll ja eines Tages wieder leiden.´´ ...Diese Mistkerle... Sie haben meinen Mann gefoltert... Ich hasse sie... (PandaBae) PandaBae heulte vor Trauer und als die Wachen sie losließen, kniete sie am Boden vor Trauer und vor ihren Verletzungen, während sie zusah, wie die Wachen den schwer verletzten LegendRick wegtrugen. iliyaz:,,Wie war es denn so?´´ PandaBae antwortete nicht. Sie wurde in ihre Zelle geworfen. iliyaz nahm zuvor noch die zwei Pölster, die darin lagen, raus und warf seine Kacke auf sie, während er sie auslachte. ...Wieso muss ausgerechnet LegendRick und mir geschehen... Er misshandelt mich und ekelt mich an... Und mein Ehemann wird gefoltert auf bestialische Art und Weise... Warum nur?... Warum nur lässt er uns schuften und leiden?... Ich schaffe es nicht mehr... Ich will einfach nur sterben... (PandaBae) Währenddessen wieder bei der Dunkelstahllegion... Sie schafften es nach 1-2 Tagen, das Ende der Wüste zu erreichen... Meli:,,Wir sind aus dem Sturm. Da vorne ist der tote Wald. Ursprünglich ist der tote Wald ein Ascheland-Gebiet gewesen, aber Oratyrea nahm es ein.´´ Itzuhido:,,Gut, dass wir weiter gekommen sind. Die Hälfte des Weges ist hinter uns.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Das Ascheland... Ich denke, es wird so genannt durch das viele Ödland, das durch die vielen Kriege entstand.´´ Lillystar:,,Es wird bald wieder dunkel.´´ ...Ich schwöre, ich werde PandaBae da rausholen, egal, ob ich dabei selbst draufgehe... (Itzuhido) Währenddessen wieder in der Bergfeste... Es vergingen 5 Stunden... PandaBae saß immernoch sehr traurig in ihrer Zelle, doch sie konnte sich teilweise von ihren Verletzungen erholen. iliyaz öffnete plötzlich die Tür. iliyaz:,,Komm in mein Schlafzimmer!´´ PandaBae:,,N...Nein...´´ iliyaz:,,Ich kann auch gerne LegendRick umbringen.´´ PandaBae:,,Bitte bring ihn nicht um. Ich komme....´´ PandaBae ging mit iliyaz in sein Schlafzimmer. iliyaz zog seine Unterhose aus und lag sich auf sein Bett auf dem Bauch. iliyaz:,,Putz mich mit deinen Händen ab! Den Dreck kannst du in den Kübel da tun.´´ ..Er ist so eklig... Ich will nicht... Ich tue es nur, um LegendRick vor dem Tod zu bewahren... (PandaBae) PandaBae tat es auch, aber auch nur langsam und vorsichtig. Dann drehte iliyaz sich um. iliyaz:,,PandaBae! Putz mich auch da ab!´´ PandaBae:,,O..... Ok...´´ PandaBae tat es dann. Dabei pisste iliyaz auch noch. Nachdem PandaBae fertig war, schaltete iliyaz seinen Fernseher ein, wo die Nachrichten kamen. Moderator:,,Und hier sind die Ascheland-News. Es gab ein Erdbeben im Süden. Und Oratyrea nahm unsere Stadt Goldhof ein. Die Mauern mussten wir aufgeben, da die feindlichen Truppen zu nah waren und wir nicht fertig waren. Und Forscher fanden heraus, dass man mit Geschwindigkeitsmagie auch Sachen schneller werfen kann und andere Magien, die man verwendet, schneller sind.´´ iliyaz:,,Räume mein Zimmer auf.´´ iliyaz schaltete sein Fernseher aus. PandaBae räumte das Zimmer auf, während iliyaz sie beleidigte und Fekalien auf den Boden warf und sie zwang, es aufzuwischen. iliyaz:,,Sei schneller, du scheiß Göre!´´ PandaBae antwortete nicht und machte weiter, bis sie fertig war. Daraufhin wurde sie in ihre Zelle gezerrt und reingeworfen und daraufhin angekettet. Sie weinte immernoch wegen den Ereignissen vom Nachmittag und wegen der Sklavenarbeit, die sie erledigen musste. ...Ich hasse diesen Mistkerl.. Kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?... (PandaBae) PandaBae sah in der Zellenecke einen spitzen Stein und wollte ihn erreichen, doch da sie angekettet war, konnte sie den Stein nicht erreichen. ...Es ist hofflungslos... (PandaBae) Es vergingen noch 13 Tage... Die Dunkelstahllegion ritt zur Bergfeste. Auf dem Weg bekämpften sie die Armee vom Ascheland. Der Widerstand war heftig. Die Dunkelstahllegion musste sich hart durchkämpfen. Auf dem Weg verloren sie 2 Mitglieder. Nach diesem Kampf, der Tage dauerte, wobei die Feinde auch Luftschiffe und Panzer nutzten, konnte die Dunkelstahllegion zur Bergfeste kommen. Sie verdanken ihren Sieg nur durch ihre Erfahrung im Kampf, ihres Mutes, ihren Zusammenhalt und ihrer Entschlossenheit. Die Rüstungen der Ritter waren blutbespritzt, doch das sollte auch ein Zeichen sein, dass sie nie aufgeben und gegen jede Gefahr, sei sie noch so groß, ankämpfen. Während dieser Zeit musste PandaBae unter iliyaz leiden. Sie wurde mehrmals belästigt, zu Sklavenarbeiten gezwungen und wurde geschlagen und getreten. Sie hatte mehrmals versucht, sich umzubringen, was aber nicht klappte. LegendRick saß verletzt in seiner Zelle und konnte nicht viel bewirken. GuixStaR65 kam ebenfalls bei der Bergfeste an und traf sich, als sie noch zwei Kilometer vom Ziel entfernt waren, mit der Dunkelstahllegion. GuixStaR65:,,So jetzt treffen wir uns hier. Dachte schon, ich müsste alleine kämpfen. Und was habt ihr so da draußen getrieben? Ihr seit ja voller Blut. Man erkennt zwar, dass ihr euch versucht habt, abzuwaschen, aber etwas Blut blieb noch dran. Und ihr seit auch nur noch 11 Leute.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir tappten in eine Falle. Als wir weiter innen im Ascheland waren, waren wir von gleich mehreren millionen Soldaten umzingelt. Wir hatten sehr hart gekämpft und konnten es am Ende doch noch schaffen. Das ganze Feld war voller Leichen und Blutseen und es stank nur so nach Verwesung. Wir warten, bis wir bereit für den Angriff sind und dann brechen wir ein. Ich denke, wir müssten eh gleich bereit sein.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Verstanden.´´ Die Gruppe wartete noch ein paar Minuten, während sie sich vorbereitete. Dann ritt sie schnell auf die Festung zu. Itzuhido:,,Wir brechen durch dieses große Fenster da ein. Wir müssten auf die Dächer hinaufklettern.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Und dann dringen wir bis zum Thronsaal vor und befreien PandaBae und LegendRick.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja.´´ Plötzlich schossen sehr viele Bogenschützen, die auf der Bergfeste waren, brennende Pfeile. Die Legion hielt großteils den Pfeilregen stand, doch ein Mitglied starb, als ihn ein Pfeil ins Gesicht flog. Itzuhido:,,Offenbar haben sie uns gerade erwartet...´´ Währenddessen bei iliyaz... iliyaz saß auf seinen Thron, während er PandaBae zwang, den Boden zu wischen, als TheNewFissy reinkam. TheNewFissy:,,Die Dunkelstahllegion hat der Verteidigung 1 standgehalten. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie auf uns zuritten. Und sie scheinen immer noch kampfbereit zu sein.´´ iliyaz:,,Genau daher gibts hier drinnen sehr viele Wachen.´´ ...Die Legion hat es doch geschafft... (PandaBae) PandaBae lächelte ein wenig, da die Dunkelstahllegion auf den Palast zuritt. iliyaz:,,Bringt LegendRick hierher.´´ Die Wachen brachten LegendRick in den Thronsaal. Er konnte schon wieder etwas laufen, aber es tat weh. Die Dunkelstahllegion kam bei der Bergfeste an und sprangen über die Dächer der Ascheland-Hauptstadt. Die feindlichen Soldaten versuchten, die Dunkelstahllegion runterzuschießen, was aber vergeblich war. Levaniaveluri:,,Da oben ist schon der Palastkomplex!´´ Itzuhido:,,Exelaratore, Lillystar, GuixStaR65 und ich werden in den Thronsaal kommen. Wenn wir bei der Saaltür sind, wird der Rest der Legion uns den Fluchtweg sichern.´´ Nach einiger Zeit kam die Legion im Palastbereich an. Sie mussten gegen Wachen kämpfen und schafften dies auch. Dann stürmten sie in den Palast. Auf dem Weg zum Saal trafen sie keinen einzigen Wachen. Exelaratore:,,Der Weg scheint leicht zu sein, und doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass es bald hart wird.´´ Itzuhido:,,Da sind schon einige Wachen. Und mit einige meine ich ganz viele!´´ Lillystar:,,Dann folgt nur der Kampf!´´ DIe Legion griff die Wachen an. Sie waren deutlich stärker als die Soldaten im Ödland und die Wachen vor dem Palast. Exelaratore:,,Es werden immer mehr!´´ Itzuhido:,,Nein. Es werden immer weniger.´´ Die Wachen drängten die Legion zur Saaltür, die dann aufgetreten wurde. Itzuhido:,,Ihr haltet den Weg. Wir gehen hinei...´´ Itzuhido sah, wie Exelaratore niedergeschossen wurde. ...Nein... Exelaratore.... (Itzuhido) Als Itzuhido, Lillystar und GuixStaR65 im Saal waren, sahen sie, dass sehr viele Wachen bereits in Kampfposition waren. iliyaz:,,Ach da ist ja unser Itzuhido.´´ iliyaz hielt PandaBae ein Messer an die Kehle. Itzuhido:,,Du elender Bastard! Lass PandaBae los!´´ Iliyaz:,,Du hast etwas, was ich haben will. Gib mir den Kristall, den du dir um den Hals hängen lässt.´´ ...Der Kristall... Wieso will er ihn... Es wurde mir von meinem Vater gegeben... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Was ist an dem Kristall so wichtig, dass du ihn haben willst?´´ Iliyaz:,,Du bist so unerfahren für einen Kronprinzen von Akata.´´ Itzuhido:,,Kronprinz von Akata?! Was faselst du da?!´´ Iliyaz:,,Der Kristall beherbergt unglaubliche Mächte, die Unsterblichkeit und so. Mit ihn wär man die mächtigste Person auf der Welt. Und er wird nur in der akatanischen Königsfamilie weitergereicht. Gib ihn mir, oder PandaBae wird was zustoßen.´´ ...Was soll ich tun?... Entweder ich gebe ihn den Kristall und er wird uns alle auslöschen, oder ich behalte den Kristall und er wird PandaBae ermorden.. (Itzuhido) Plötzlich packten zwei Wachen Itzuhido und drückten ihn fest auf den Boden. Itzuhido:,,WAA!!´´ Itzuhido versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch der Griff der Wachen war zu fest. Itzuhido:,,Lasst mich los, ihr Dreckskerle!´´ ...Gerade, als ich hier in den Raum kam, musste ich feststellen, dass ich der Kronprinz von Akata bin und somit Anrecht auf deren Thron hätte?... Was wird hier nur gespielt?... Ich denke, dass das alles nur Teil von etwas viel größerem ist... (Itzuhido) TheNewFissy, der ebenfalls im Raum war, ging auf Lillystar los. Die beiden kämpften gegeneinander. TheNewFissy:,,Ihr habt lange nicht gewonnen!´´ Lillystar:,,Mal sehen.´´ GuixStaR65 wurde von Wachen umzingelt und kämpfte mit seinen Schwert gegen die Wachen. ...Eine weitere Falle... Werden wir hier, wo wir am Ziel sind, versagen?... Ist das unser Schicksal in dieser Welt?... Dafür haben wir jahrelang trainiert?... Nur, um hier am Ende doch noch zu versagen?... (Itzuhido) TheNewFissy erwischte Lillystar am Bein, drehte sich um, wehrte dabei einen Schlag auf, indem er das Schwert hinter sich hält und schnitt Lillystar dann ihren rechten Arm ab, worauf er sie dann wegtrat. GuixStaR65 sah das. TheNewFissy ging zu den Scharfschützen weiter hinten und nahm sich eine Sniper, womit er auf Itzuhido zielte. Er nahm ein Munitionspaket und tat die Munition in die Sniper. GuixStaR65 wurde von den anderen Scharfschützen niedergeschossen. ...Werden wir hier verrecken?... Nein... Nicht, solange ich noch lebe... Ich gebe nicht auf... ICH SCHWOR, SEITDEM ICH DER VATURON-ARMEE BEITRAT, DASS ICH MEINE EHRE UND MEINEN STOLZ VERTEIDIGE; SOLANGE ICH NOCH LEBE!!! ICH SCHWOR, FÜR DIE GERECHTIGKEIT ZU KÄMPFEN!´´ (GuixStaR65) GuixStaR65:,,Ich habe geschworen, für die Gerechtigkeit und die Ehre zu kämpfen! Ich gebe trotz den Verletzungen nicht auf!´´ GuixStaR65 stand auf, stützte sich dabei zuerst mit seinem Schwert ab und ging dann wie wild auf die Feinde los. Er schlägt einen Feind mit dem Schwert durch die Kehle und durchbohrte einen anderen Feind daraufhin den Kopf. ...Ich werde ihn direkt einen Headshot verpassen... Verdammt. Wieso geht die Kugel nicht rein?...´´ (TheNewFissy) ...Und noch ein Feind... Ich werde TheNewFissy töten... Itzuhido darf nichts zustoßen... (GuixStaR65) GuixStaR65 schlitzte einen Feind auf und lief weiter, egal, wie schwerfällig es durch die Schüsse war und auch egal, wie viele Wurfspeere ihn durchbohrten. Sein Herz wurde getroffen, und dennoch läuft er weiter. Teilweise stützt er sich mit seinem Schwert ab. Als er nah an TheNewFIssy war, brachte er sein Schwert in Position und durchbohrte in einen Rammangriff TheNewFissy. ...Er ist tot... Die Mission ist gerettet... Ich hoffe, meine Tat bewirkt was... Es ist zu Ende mit mir... (GuixStaR65) GuixStaR65 starb, als seine Klinge das Herz von TheNewFissy durchbohrte, da sein Herz, sein Hals und auch sein Kopf oft getroffen wurden. Itzuhido:,,NEEIIINNNN!!!!!´´ Itzuhido versuchte, sich loszureisen. ...Nein... GuixStaR65... Nicht auch noch mein bester Freund... (Itzuhido) iliyaz warf das Messer weg und schubste PandaBae auf den Boden, worauf er zu Itzuhido ging und ihn die Halskette mit dem Kristall vom Hals riss. Itzuhido:,,Hey!´´ iliyaz:,,Das... gehört jetzt mir.´´ iliyaz ging wieder zu PandaBae, die grad aufstehen wollte, drückte sie auf den Boden und legte sich auf ihr. iliyaz:,,Und jetzt darfst du zusehen, wie PandaBae vergewaltigt wird. Du sollst bei dem Anblick leiden.. Wachen, haltet seinen Kopf so, sodass er das ganze Spektakel ansieht.´´ LegendRick stand langsam auf, aber wurde wie Lillystar ebenfalls von Wachen festgehalten. iliyaz:,,HAHAHA!!´´ iliyaz begann mit der Misshandlung und griff PandaBae überall an, während er ihr Gesicht leckte und teilweise biss. Itzuhido:,,LASS SIE IN RUHE!´´ ...Wieso muss ich zusehen, wie Freunde sterben... Wieso muss ich zusehen, wie PandaBae gequält und misshandelt wird... Wieso nur?... Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, egal, wie sehr ich es versuche... Wieso nur muss die Welt so ungerecht sein?... WIESO?!?! ICH WERDE NICHT AUFGEBEN!! DIESE UNGERECHTIGKEIT WIRD EIN JÄHES ENDE FINDEN!!!´´ Itzuhido schrie und schaffte es, sich loszureisen. Er schlägt einen Wachen mit seiner bloßen Faust tot, worauf der Wache einige Meter nach hinten flog. ...AAAAAAAHH!!! (Itzuhido) ...Wieso ist er nur so stark?... Ist das seine Willenskraft?.. Oder war das die Macht des Kristalls?... Wenn er wieder festgehalten wird, lasse ich ihn so richtig leiden... (iliyaz) Die Wachen konnten Itzuhido wieder zu Boden ringen und hielten ihn fest auf den Boden, sodass er sich nicht mehr befreien konnte. ...Wieso kann ich an all dem nichts mehr ändern... Es ist hoffnungslos... All das war umsonst... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido weinte etwas und biss seine Zähne so sehr zusammen, bis Blut langsam rausfloss. ...Dieser elende Bastard!... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido musste mit Entsetzen ansehen, wie iliyaz PandaBae misshandelte und sie dabei sehr wehtat und überall angriff und daraufhin ihr Kleid zerfetzte. PandaBae:,,LASS MICH!!! HILFE!!! AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!´´ iliyaz:,,Du kannst nichts dagegen tun, du Scheißgöre!´´ Itzuhido:,,LASS SIE IN RUHE!!!´´ iliyaz:,,Kannst du vergessen, du Arschloch!´´ iliyaz zog seine Unterhose und ging bei der Vergewaltigung noch brutaler vor, wobei er auch kackte und sich damit einschmierte. Itzuhido:,,HÖR AUF! LASS SIE IN RUHE!!!!´´ PandaBae:,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!´´ Man hörte ihr Geschrei im ganzen Palast. iliyaz rieb mit seinen Hintern, während er kackte, auf ihr herum und kackte, als sein Hintern auf ihr Gesicht war. ....VERDAMMT! DIESER BASTARD!´´ Itzuhido ballte seine Hände, die er noch bewegen konnte, zu Fäusten zusammen und wollte sich losreißen, was aber trotz aller Anstrengung nicht klappte. ...Wieso nur muss ich mit ansehen, wie iliyaz PandaBae vergewaltigt und was er alles mit ihr macht?... WIESO?!... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,WIESO TUST DU DAS, DU ELENDIGER SCHEIß BASTARD?!´´ iliyaz:,,Um dich leiden zu sehen. Und sie dient auch gut zur Vergewaltigung. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!´´ Itzuhido:,,LASS DAS!!´´ PandaBae, die mittlerweile heftig weinte und schrie, versuchte, sich zu befreien, was aber vergebens war.